


Empty

by Kiwalla_Dragons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A Third Choice, Earth C (Homestuck), Empty, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Just look at all of the tags for the epilogue itself, M/M, Multi, The Homestuck Epilogues, homestuck epilogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwalla_Dragons/pseuds/Kiwalla_Dragons
Summary: Where John decides to leave on an empty stomach.





	1. Chapter 1

John sat on the picnic blanket, hand on his stomach.

He looked at his two options and stuck out his tongue- he didn't feel too hungry at the moment.

"I'll pass actually." He says, finally standing up. The look of surprise on the faces of Roxy and Calliope was something John didn't think he would receive.

"What?" He says, to break the silence. Roxy sat up.

"I... Rose said that you would... Idk... choose??" she looks down puzzled. Calliope chimes in

"yeah! I was certain that yoU woUld pick a meal to feast Upon before, erm, before everything that was sUpposed to happen today." John shrugs and steps off of the blanket.

"Yeah I don't really get it either, but I just wasn't feeling it right now. I can probably eat later when I have an appetite, but I'm gonna go see Rose and ask what I'm supposed to do now." He turns with a wave and flies into the sky. After the pair watches him leave, they turn to each other, confused.

John feels the slight breeze on his face while flying to Rose and Kanaya's place. Even though he was there earlier, it still feels like untouched territory. Maybe he should've gotten out more instead of spending all of those years cooped up like a loser. He knocked on the sliding glass door. Silence. He knocked again, and after the third time he just let himself in. He walked around the coffee table and towards the kitchen.

"Rose?" He calls out, but she is nowhere to be found. Maybe she doesn't want to be found. Maybe if she did, she would chastise him for not doing as he was told. His hesitant steps towards Rose's room came to a halt as he looked at his feet, trying to find the right thing to do. Should he stay and talk to Rose? Or should he do as told and go fight Lord English. He sighed and began to walk back towards the glass window when Kanaya came into the room. She was surprised to see him here. With a puzzled look on her face, she stepped in and closed the door.

"John?" She approached him, held tilted to the side like a questioning dog.

"What Are You Doing Here?"

He laughed awkwardly, "Oh! Yeah that. Well I was gonna talk to Rose again but now I feel like I really have to go, so..." He looked between Kanaya and the door while scratching the back of his head. He could feel little beads of sweat form and fall from his forehead as Kanaya studied him.

She smiled tenderly, "Oh John. You Know You're Always Welcome Here! Besides, I'm Sure That Rose Would Be More Than Happy To See You, Seeing As You Haven't Come Out Of That House In Ages." She turns and walks towards Rose's room.

John instinctively follows her, a hint of umease on his face, "Oh, hehe... yeeaah I know. Hopefully she's feeling better than earlier."

"Earlier?" John couldn't respond before Kanaya began to scream. Rose's limp body was strewn across the bed, an empty bottle of pills lay inches away from her pale fingertips. Kanaya rushed to her wife's side and John soon followed suit. She repeatedly slapped at Rose's face, trying to get a response.

Nothing.

She put her ear to Rose's chest and let out a shakey breath.

"It's Still Beating." She sat up and looked at John, a wave of fear stricken determination across her face.

"John. I Need You To Help Me Take Her To The Hospital. You Can Fly And I Can't So," she says while slipping Rose's limp arm across her shoulders and putting her arm around Rose's waist to lift her up.

"Here, Take Her And Fly To The Nearest Hospital. They'll Get Her The Help She Needs." She practically dumped Rose into John's arms. The feeling of wanting to leave bubbles within the pit of his stomach.

"Uh y-yeah! Yeah here I go, to save Rose like you said." He turns and Kanaya ushers him out of the room. He flies out of the sliding glass door towards a hospital. There's still a nagging thought that he's not supposed to be here... at least, not like this. He contemplates leaving like how Rose said. It would be for the best, I mean, there's still a terrible threat out there reeking havoc on some poor ghosts or something. It pains him to think about that. He looks down at Rose, her face is pale and tired, yet she looks eerily calm. He shakes the thought of leaving from his mind and speeds up their flight.

He makes it to the doors and busts through towards the front desk, Rose lying limply in his arms. The receptionist's face fills with despair as she looks at the scene in front of her. In meer moments there are doctors and nurses scurrying around John. They take Rose from his arms and rush her behind two grey doors. He stands there, arms in a position as if he were still holding her. She felt so light. Guilt filled his gut. 

Maybe if he talked a little longer. Maybe if he left like Rose said. Maybe, if he picked a damn food to eat like he was supposed to, he wouldn't be here right now. He fell into a seat, suddenly feeling weak. He put a hand to his throbbing head, it felt like the room was spinning. The taps of the receptionist's feet coming towards him brought him out of his haze. She brought him a little cup of water. He took it and smiled, thanking her and erasing the concerned look off of her face. He drank all of it in one swing, not knowing how thirsty he really was. He got up and walked to the little water cooler. While pouring himself another drink, he heard another pair of footsteps bursting into the hospital lobby. 

He turned to see Kanaya, out of breath and with wild eyes that would make a normal person assume she was out of her mind. He walked over to her, she was frantically scanning the room, incoherent words spilling from her mouth. John extended the cup towards her and it seemed to bring her back a bit. 

"Here," he gave her the cup, "you need this more than me." With shakey hands, she put her head back and downed the water in one gulp. As her panting was fading, she turned to John.

She swallowed, "Where Is Rose.", her voice barely above a whisper.

John pointed, "They took her in there." Kanaya's shoulders fell with her sigh of relief.

"Thank Goodness, I Thought I Was Going To Lose Her." She put a hand over her heart and closed her eyes.

"Thank You, John." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Happy to help." She looked back at him and smiled. He watched her as she waved a goodbye and followed Rose's trail through the two grey doors. John's smile saddened a little. Its kind of sad that Kanaya has to go through this. Maybe this experience will open Rose's eyes into making better choices. 

"I'm sure Kanaya can help her." He mumbled to himself as he broke his gaze on the doors and walked out of the hospital. As he walked, he felt off. His emotions weren't as negative as before but, they aren't positive either. They aren't even the normal sort of neutral that you'd experience after doing something mundane. He felt like he was stuck, in between the feeling of wanting to fight Lord English and wanting to flee away from that whole mess. He was frozen. Chilled into a spot where he didn't know what was going to happen. He let his mind drift into the depths of what ifs as he took a stroll around the world they made. His eyes wandered from place to place, seeing how everything was so vibrant. His face slightly twisted to that of irritation and disgust. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel like home anymore. His home wasn't as saturated as this place was, but it didn't look like anyone else was bothered by it.

It was just him. It was always just him. Just him alone in his house. Just him mourning his father's passing. Just him staring up at the once white ceiling turned grey in the shadows of a window that hasn't been opened in the longest time. Just him feeling out of place. Just him feeling like he didn't belong.

He raised his head towards the sky that was just a little too blue and thought about the one person who he could relate to. If she was here he-

His thoughts were interrupted by a surprised whimper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where John finds himself easing a sticky situation.

He looked down and realized that he had bumped into Jade by mistake. He put his hands up a little as she looked at him.

"Oops! Sorry Jade, I didn't see you there." another nervous laugh escaped his lips.

Jade pouted, "Well maybe you should take your head out of the clouds and pay attention to where you're walking!" She lets out a hmph as she dramatically turns her head away from him, crossing her arms. John sighs.

"Hey, I already said I was sorry so there's no need to..." He was cut off by Jade's giggles. She turned to him with a smile of her face.

"I know _stupid_ , I was just messing with you!" John let out a breathy chuckle.

She perked up, "Hey, you wanna come with me to Dave and Karkat's hive? I was just heading over to see my handsome boys." She clasped her hands together with a dreamy look on her face. John was confused.

"What? Are... Are you dating both Dave _and_ Karkat??" Jade turned to him with a sly look on her face.

"Not yet~" He cringed a little at how drawn out every letter was. He also cringed at the fact that Jade was trying to wedge herself between the obvious chemistry that Dave and Karkat had. Its kind of ironic really, Jade being one of the smartest girls when it came to scientific and physical things, but she just couldn't wrap her head around social aspects and norms. Maybe that's just what happens when you're raised on an island by a dog.

John sighed and agreed to go with her. She let out a yippee and clapped her hands. She led the way towards Karkat's hive in the troll kingdom. Even though the color scheme was darker here, the colors still managed to be more than they were supposed to. While he looked at his surroundings, Jade hummed a playful tune. She was completely oblivious to John's thoughts. They were like an ocean in a thunderstorm, and John was stuck on a tiny little lifeboat, letting the waves push him along. They floated into the hive and Jade chimed up.

"Honey, I'm hooome!!" John walks into the room and sees Dave and Karkat tense up on the couch. As soon as those words left her mouth, they all knew they were in for an uncomfortable situation. They turned their attention to an awkward John, who put a hand up in an attempted wave. 

He smiled nervously, "H-Hey guys, long time no see." Dave had a blank expression as he turned to look at Karkat, who crossed his arms and let out a scoff.

"WELL LOOK AT WHAT THE DOG DRAGGED IN."

Dave let out a quiet 'Karkat' as Jade exclaimed 'Hey!' John examined the trio who seemed to be locked in some weird sitcom. He put a hand towards his mouth and let out a genuine laugh. That caught the attention of his three friends.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

John smiled at him, "Nothing! I just, I can't believe how much I've missed this. How much I've missed you! All of you." He walked towards the couch and sat, taking a deep breath. Karkat shuffled a little towards Dave who had a warm smile on his face.

"Its good to see you too man. I thought you were really gonna fade out of existence in that damn house. Like *snap* and you're just a pile of depressed dust on a bunch of old ghost sheets."

John laughed again. "Well I could've just used my wind powers to dress as a dust ghost and haunt you guys our something."

Dave leaned over Karkat and grabbed John. He put him in a friendly head lock as he ruffled his hair. 

"God, I missed you too buddy." Karkat placed a hand on John's shoulder and cracked a half smile.

"YEAH MAN. YOU BETTER NOT FLOAT BACK INTO THAT CHEERLESS COCOON YOU CALL A HOME."

Jade floats over and above the boys. "Of course he wouldn't go back, definitely not after he sees what we've got going on." She gestured to Dave, Karkat, and then herself. Karkat leaned into Dave to try and lessen his discomfort while Dave let go of John. Their faces said it all. John sat up and looked at them. Dave and Karkat exchanged uneasy looks as Jade continued her rant about how great they were gonna be together. John knew that it was up to him to be the voice of reason.

"Jade." He said, the seriousness in his voice cutting through the cloud of uneasiness that hung above them. 

"Yeah?" she twisted her floating body to face him. Her big eyes filled with naivety as she looked at him. John closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Uh, I don't think its a good idea for you to um..." Jade interrupted,

"No, John, I don't think its a good idea for you to finish that sentence. You haven't been out here as long as I have so you wouldn't get the connection between the three of us."

"Well what sort of connection _do_ you guys have? Because I haven't even been here 15 minutes and I can already see how uncomfortable your talk of a three way relationship makes them." He motions towards Dave and Karkat, who look both shocked and thankful for John's words. Jade turns to them.

"What do you mean? If they were uncomfortable they would've said something by now." She waves away their obvious faces of discomfort and turned back to John.

"As for you. I don't think you're in the right place to say anything on this matter. You leave your house for a day and *all of a sudden* you get to call the shots and change people's lives? What gives you the right?" She leans forward with an agitated expression. He backs away and breaks eye contact.

"Well I-" John searched for the right thing to say. Dave spoke up from behind them.

"Jade... H.. He's right you know." She turned around so quickly John thought she was going to attack him.

"What did you say?" she says, irritation becoming more prominent in her voice.

Dave retracted into himself, even though he was facing her it was obvious that he wasn't looking her in the eyes.

"Well its just that... that..." He put a sweaty hand on Karkat's shoulder. Karkat's gaze hadn't left Jade's face at all. His arms were up in a position that resembled that of an animal who was cornered. He looked worried and scared. Dave's expression changed to that of sadness, then to one of frustration.

"Karkat and I just don't want what you're trying to give us. I-It's not that what you're giving is bad or anything! I'm sure someone would be happy to have you, but..."

Jade growled a little, "but you don't want someone who's slept around, is that it? You don't wanna commit to someone who has had waaay more experience than you have had, is _that_ it?" Jade furrowed her brow and flew higher with a huff. Dave said something that was too quiet to hear as he wrapped his arms around Karkat to protect him. Jade didn't even bat an eye at them.

"Fine. If that's how you wanna fucking be, so be it. I'm out of here." She turned and floated out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The atmosphere she left was still tense. Dave and John shared a look as Karkat's eyes were locked on the closed door. It felt like forever until someone spoke up. 

"MAYBE IT WAS FOR THE BEST. I DON'T THINK IT WOULD'VE WORKED OUT IN THE END." He put a hand on Dave's arm as he gave him a reassuring look. John suddenly felt a bit intrusive as they were kind of having a moment. John cleared his throat and the pair realized they weren't alone. Dave quickly put his arms up as Karkat threw himself onto the floor. They then sat like nothing weird had happened at all. Dave also cleared his throat.

"So uh... thanks John. We... We owe you one." He smiled, but it didn't quite fit the worried look in his eyes. John exhaled through his nose and smiled back.

"Well someone had to do it, it just felt wrong for you guys to have to deal with that. Wow, you guys are actually the second pair I help with relationship issues today." He slumped back into the couch. Dave propped an arm on the back of the couch as Karkat placed his arms on the couch and rested his head on them. They both looked at John.

"WHO ELSE DID YOU HELP?" Karkat questioned. John looked back at him and sighed.

"Oh just Rose and Kanaya. I actually came back from the hospital because we had found Rose unresponsive in her room." He looked at the ceiling with a half lidded gaze, something he had done a lot before he came outside. 

"Jesus..."  
"FUCK..."  
They looked away from John with concerned expressions. John turned to look at them.

"Why didn't you guys just tell Jade the truth?" They tensed up again.

"We uh..."  
"we couldn't find the right moment." "WE PUSSIED OUT."  
They looked at each other after giving two different responses at the same time. John rolled his eyes and smiled. They're hopeless.

"Well at least its over. Do you guys wanna watch some TV?" They nodded and turned towards the tv. Jake's plump ass was all over it. John grimaced at the stupid commercial that lasted longer than it had to. He glanced over at the others. Karkat was fixated on the images on the screen, and Dave was fixated on Karkat. Dave caught John's stare through the corner of his eye and quickly looked away, sitting up awkwardly. John looked at him with a baffled expression, examining how obvious yet oblivious Dave was being. He turned away. He felt like that was his cue to leave. He put up his arm and looked at his wrist, faking checking a watch for the time. 

"Well would you look at that, I have to leave now." With upturned eyebrows and a frown, Dave's eyes followed John's action of getting up. Dave sat with his knees close to his chest and his hands resting on his knees, having his arms hang by his sides. Karkat didn't even take his eyes off of the TV as he said some goodbye. As John was leaving, he looked over his shoulder to see if Dave was still looking at him. He was. John's face softened to a pitiful expression. He smiled and gave Dave a thumbs up. That seemed to calm his nerves a bit. He eased himself into the couch and gave John a thumbs up in return. John turned and left, he was done here.

For now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jade goes to Roxy and Calliope for advice

Anger. Anger and betrayal. The only two things that Jade felt right at this moment. She really thought that she had something special with Dave and Karkat, but it seems that she was wrong. She flew above the buildings and above the clouds, finding comfort in their fluffy, white shapes. It reminded her of the clouds in Skaia and how she would gaze into them for hours on end. She missed those days where mostly everything was right before her eyes- where she knew what was going to happen.

She sighed and floated in silence. The clouds slowly moving in front of her. Something else controlled them, their movements, their shapes. She wishes that it was that easy. She exhaled again and let herself float alongside the clouds.

Drifting. Thinking. Breathing. She closed her eyes and let the soft breeze kiss her skin. It was peaceful without the fear of not finding that special person, without the urge to derive pleasure from another being, without the eyes of the public watching her every move. She felt like taking up the least amount of space as possible. 

Was she in the wrong? Do others have to change? Why does everything have to be so difficult. If only she could control the actions of the people around her, but she can't and that idea is stupid. No one can do that. No one.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself above Roxy and Calliope's place. Perfect. She needed a nice girl talk. Sharing drama, shedding tears - just what she needed to cleanse herself. She left her peace and came back down to reality. Making it to their home, she knocked on the window, a big smile growing on her face as she saw movement behind the curtains. A small claw opened them, revealing Calliopes cute little expression of surprise.

"Hi Callie!!" She grinned, floating into the window that was now opened to her. 

"hello jade! what brings yoU here?" She clasped her cute little claws together and stared up at Jade, who had yet to touch the floor.

"Oh, you know, just in the neighborhood and I wanted to see two of my favorite gals!" She flopped onto the couch. Roxy came out of the kitchen with a pitcher of juice and three cups, two that were apart of a set and a third that had a different design. Roxy smiled and put the glasses down on the coffee table.

"Heeey Jade, how's it hangin?" She began pouring juice into the cups and Jade let out a sigh. 

"They're hanging pretty low right now." Her ears fell and she lowered her head, putting on a pitiful face. Roxy straightened up and put a hand to her face. 

"Aww Jade, you know you can talk to us, right?" She sat besides Calliope and grabbed a cup. Calliope grabbed the matching cup in an instant and held it in her cute little claws. 

Jade took the remaining cup, "I don't know. I just feel alone? Like I don't belong."

Calliope let out a concerned gasp, "what! jade no that's not trUe at all!!" Roxy finished a full of juice and wrapped her arm around Calliope.

"Yeah man, you got us!" She smiled.Jade smiled back, ears perking up. 

"Its just, I feel like I'll never find my special person, you know? I mean, you have Calliope, Rose has Kanaya, Dave... Karkat??" She let out a confused whine and took another drink of juice. Roxy let out sounds of sympathy while Calliope nodded her head. Jade smiled again.

"But I have you guys, right?" she looked at them with the biggest eyes she could muster.

"Absolutely." Roxy stated, Calliope agreeing wholeheartedly. Jade clapped her hands together and hummed.

"Great! We'll be the bestest girlfriends ever!!" Roxy's face turned to confusion and Calliope tilted her head.

"What? Wait wait wait, Jade," she put her cup down and let out a low hum, "did you think I was... opening up our relationship??" 

Jade put her hands down, "uhh, yeah?? Isn't that what..." She trapped off and looked away. She just couldn't get a break today.

Roxy shook her head, "Okay, first of all, no that wasn't what I was doing at all. Secondly, Calliope and I go by they/them pronouns." She shifted in ~~her~~ their seat and Calliope placed a hand on their knee.

"That's... Just because someone shows you some affection or kindness, it doesn't mean that they want to date you. Y-You can't just...???" They threw their hands up and groaned in frustration ~~(?)~~. Calliope shushed Roxy and patted their thigh in a heartfelt manner.

"yes jade. i'm SUre yoU're wonderfUl bUt..." Jade put her hand up and groaned.

"Ugh yeah yeah, you're not the first one to tell me that today." She looked away from... them and continued to talk.

"First it was Dave and Karkat not wanting me, now its you and Calliope? Is there something wrong with me or something??" Her voice cracked and she held her head in her hands, stroking her soft, white ears with her thumbs.

"Jade..." Roxy began, but she didn't continue. Jade stood up and put the glass down with a loud clank.

"That's what I thought," she sighed again, "I guess I'm just gonna go." Jade turned and stomped out of the room, finally leaving with the slam of a door. Calliope looked up at Roxy with a worried expression, and Roxy continued to look at the door.

Jade flies up to a high building, sitting on the ledge and letting her feet dangle. Her face is blank and her glasses reflect the light of the sunset before her. She stared straight ahead and let the breeze whisper past her silent form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everyone visits Rose in the hospital.

Rose woke up with a start, jolting upright in a very bright room. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to focus on where she was exactly. After a moment, her eyes adjusted as she realized that she was in a hospital room. She exhaled, relieved, and leaned back into the angled bed. Letting her head roll to the side, her eyes fell onto Kanaya, who was resting in a chair by her bedside. Rose took in how peaceful she looked, soaking in all of her beauty. The light shown and gently brightened Kanaya's clear grey skin, making Rose fall in love with her all over again. Rose smiled to herself, letting out a little hum of amusement.

Kanaya's eyes began to open, her eyelashes fluttering in the sunlight. She stretched and looked over to Rose, smiled, then stopped. Jumping to her feet, she ran over to Rose and cupped her face, examining her features.

"Rose?" Rose smiled and leaned into Kanaya's touch, gently putting her hand on Kanaya's.

"Oh love, you differ not from the warm rays of sunlight." Kanaya's face flooded with relief, tears welling in her eyes. She pulled Rose in and kissed her, the passion of their love lighting up the room. She pulled back and tears fell, a large smile plastered across her face.

"Oh Rose, I Thought I Lost You." Her voice was sweet and just above a whisper. Rose felt her heart skip a beat, had she caused Kanaya this much trouble? All of this love being put to the side for what? Some higher power? The weight and realization of her neglecting her wife bunches up in her chest, making her reach out.

"I'm so sorry. I-I've put you through so much trouble and I... I.." Rose was at a loss for words, she looked away from Kanaya, unable to bear the worry in her tired eyes. Kanaya cupped her face and made matched their gazes. 

"Rose. All That Matters To Me Now Is That You Are Awake And Are Here With Me," she smiled more, "You Didn't Know How Much I Wanted To See The Light Come Back To Your Eyes Again." She tilted her head and looked at Rose with admiration. Rose couldn't help but smile back, holding onto Kanaya again. She put her ear to her chest and listened to her heartbeat. Oh how she's missed this warmth. Oh how she's missed her wife. Where has she been? Why has she been letting her life slip away? 

They stayed there for a a bit, but Rose was taking it all in. This moment was for her, this tender, warm moment. She continued to hold onto Kanaya, who held onto her like if she were to let go, she would pass out again. Rose exhaled in relief and content, happy to be reunited with her wife.

Just then, John walked into the room, a distracted smile on his face. He was too busy texting someone to realize that they were having a moment.

"Hey guys." He put a hand up for a wave, gaze never leaving his phone screen. He sat on a chair beside the bed, finally putting down his phone. He looked up at the two, arms awkwardly stuck in the halfway point of holding on and letting go. His eyes widened in surprise.

"O-Oh... Was I uh, was I interrupting something?" Rose smiled and Kanaya gave a little laugh

"No, Not Really, I Was Just So Happy To See Rose Awake Is All." she caressed Rose's cheek and sat on the hospital bed. Rose brought her knees to her chest,   
resting her head on them.

"Yeah, it feels good to be back from... whatever was wrong with me. I felt like a ghost for a long time. I can finally smile again." She looks at Kanaya with such a warmth in her heart. Then, with a smirk, she turns to John.

"Speaking of smiles." John gulped when they both looked at him, curiosity burning in their eyes, "who has you smiling like that, John?" 

"Uhhhhhhh" He plays along, looking away and pulling at the collar of his shirt. The pair were obviously amused, waiting for a response. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Dave and Karkat walk in. 

"HEY GUYS." he says while walking to take a seat by John. Dave was close behind him. He stood in between the corner of the bed and the couch, looking at John with a blank expression. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder and towards the door.

"Hey man can I talk to you real quick." He turned and walked, John getting up to follow. He shrugged at the them before he left. They walked into the hallway, a little ways away from the opened door. Dave turned to John, a serious look on his face. John nervously put his hands in his pockets and swallowed, had he don't something wrong?

"John. I just wanted to thank you for what you did the other day." John sighed and smiled, relaxing a little.

"Yeah man, its really no problem. I could tell that she was making you guys uncomfortable."

"Heh, yeah. But uh, that's not the _only_ reason I asked to speak to you." Dave fidgeted with his sleeves, looking around, a nervous look on his face. 

"Yeah? What's up man?" John began to get a little worried. He reached over and placed a reassuring hand on Dave's shoulder, which seemed to ease some of his tension. Have took a deep breath and looked at John again.

"All my life, I've thought that I was into girls. That's how it's supposed to go. I meet a nice pretty girl and we date. That's how I thought it was going to go with Jade. Back when we started playing the game, I believed that I liked Jade. I thought about going out with her and all that good stuff. But, now? When we were here and she was trying to date Karkat and me, it felt... wrong. I didn't feel like how I did back then." He paused and designed John's face for some sort of reaction. John gave a warm smile and nodded for him to continue.

"Here I thought it was cause she was trying to force it, but I realized that I didn't wanna date both her and Karkat. I think... I think I just wanna date Karkat." John raised his eyebrows in surprise, he wasn't expecting this.

"I'm gay, John." Dave's posture relaxed and he looked at his hands, laughing with relief.

"I'm gay! God, you don't know how good that feels to get off of my chest." He straightened up, radiating with some self confidence. John smiled at him and Dave smiled back.

"I'm happy for you man! Have you asked Karkat out yet?" Dave shook his head.

"I haven't released my full homo yet. Only you know really. Me telling you was only a homo appetizer, but I'm gonna feed the whole damn world with a big old feast of not-straight servings." John couldn't help but laugh.

"So who's next to get their hands on this gay grub?" Dave tapped his chin.

"I think either Rose or Roxy. Rose because, yeah duh, and Roxy because she's like a mom to me?? I think its important to come out to my mom too."

John stook out his tongue, "Eww haha stop calling her your mom when shes not around."

"Hey man, I can do what I want. Plus you know its kind of true." They laughed while walking back to the room, interrupting what seemed to be a serious conversation. Everyone turned and looked at the two, who's smiles fell into nervousness.

"Uh" Dave started. Karkat shifted in his seat.

"WE'RE TALKING ABOUT JANE. ABOUT HOW SHE'S BEEN TREATING THE TROLL POPULATION." Dave nodded and went to sit next to Karkat. John decided to stand, leaning on a nearby wall. 

"Uh I'm out of the loop, what's going on?" John looked at them for a response. Karkat sighed, making Kanaya speak up.

"Jane Has Been Regulating The Amount Of Grubs That Can Be Birthed, Making It So That Our Species Doesn't Outnumber Your Own." Karkat butts in,

"SHE ALSO THINKS THAT WE'RE GONNA GO BACK TO THE BLOOD-BASED HIERARCHY THAT WAS ON ALTERNIA, BUT THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT." He crosses his arms and Dave puts a hand on his shoulder.

"She's also against interspecies adoption."

"SHE THINKS THAT WE'D EAT THE BABY."

"Yeah man she sucks." Dave tsked disapprovingly.

Rose's expression dropped, "And Kanaya and I were hoping of adopting a child of our own one day, but Jane is being a really big roadblock." 

"Sheesh, I really have been gone." Wow. Had Jane really become that awful? No, that couldn't be right. He had to see it for himself.

"I... I'm sure her heart's in the right place..?" providing reasons upon deaf ears.

"John, no."

"SHE'S COMPLETELY XENOPHOBIC."

"She Even Asked Me If I Wanted To Be On Her 'Reasonable Troll Committee'." She mocked. John just couldn't believe it, but Jane was destined to be the heiress to a large corporation run by a dictator so... maybe its in her blood?

"Wow I... I have to sit down." He slouched onto the seat besides Dave, spreading his limbs out in disbelief while also making it so that Dave had to scoot closer to Karkat. 

Smooth Egbert, real smooth.

Dave gave John a look then spoke, "Yeah man, and since Jane is trying to run for planet president, I proposed that Karkat should run against her." He rested his arm on the back of the couch behind Karkat. Kanaya chimed in,

"Yes, Karkat Is Very Likeable And A Good Leader." Karkat crosses his arms at this.

"I... I DON'T THINK ITS A GOOD IDEA. I MEAN, I COULDN'T EVEN LEAD YOU GUYS DURING OUR SGRUB SESSION, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN LEAD AN ENTIRE PLANET." He slouched into Dave. He smiled at him.

"Look man, you gotta give yourself more credit." John sat up.

"Yeah man you're great! I think you should do it."

"See? Even John agrees. Were can make you a campaign that the Average Joe can relate to, like "A Change We Can Believe In" or "Yes We Can"." He put his hand out and made Karkat imagine the possibilities. Those slogans sounded familiar, though.

"Are... Are those Obama's campaign slogans?" Dave cleared his throat.

"What. I think he had a lot of potential! But the damn game ruined his chances. So I wanna make Karkat the next Obama, minus the death part." He leaned into Karkat, the two of them snuggled into each other. 

"Well, we should start making a campaign for him, even if this planet's politics are a little stupid." Rose said, leaning back into the hospital bed.

John sat up. "How much longer are you supposed to stay here anyways?" 

"The Doctor Told Me That She Should Stay Here For The Next Week."

"Ah okay." He sat back into the cushion, "Slumber party at the hospital then." He put his hands behind his head. Rose laughed.

"Its so good to see your goofy side again."

"And I'm glad to see you back to your healthier self."

Everyone sat and smiled at each other.

"We're glad that you're back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Karbama is being formatted.

After a nice stroll from the hospital, Dave and Karkat made it back to their hive. Dave opened the door for Karkat then followed him in. They sat on the couch and Karkat turned on the Tv. That stupid fighting show that Jake and Dirk are in was on. Karkat scoffed and began to shit talk Jake's plump ass, but Dave stopped him.

"Dude. We gotta make your campaign if you're really gonna go up against Jane." Karkat made an uncomfortable face and looked away. He squeezed his arm.

"UM, DAVE? ACTUALLY I DON'T THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA FOR ME TO DO IT. WHY DON'T YOU DO IT INSTEAD?" He sat towards Dave, opening himself up to vulnerability. Dave decided to handle this carefully. 

"Dude. You're the best candidate for this. I wouldn't have suggested you if you didn't have potential. Plus I'm a knight, I'm better at supporting you than anything."

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT." He looked away again, starting to close himself off.

Dave reached out and gently holding Karkat's hands in his. "No man its the truth. You're truly amazing and you have such a bright future. I know that you could do it." Karkat's eyes widened a little as he leaned in.

"YOU... YOU THINK SO?" barely above a whisper, Karkat laid his trust upon Dave. Dave leaned in a little, matching their gaze, 

"I know so." 

Dave hadn't realized how close they were. They were only inches apart, staring into each other's eyes. Their warm breaths mixing together in the small space between their lips. Little did they know that more space was going to come in between them, and that space had some talking to do.

"Hey guys." Jade says, floating above them. They pulled away, Dave nearly jumping out of his skin and Karkat retreating into his sweater. After Dave's heart slowed down, he turned to Jade.

"What the shit? How did you get in here?" 

"That doesn't matter" she said, waving Dave's concerns out of her mind.

"What does matter is why I'm here." Karkat perked up at this, taking his head out of his sweater.

"ARE YOU HERE TO RAMBLE ABOUT ROMANCES, OR ACTUALLY APOLOGIZE LIKE DECENT HUMAN BEING?" he retorted.She made a mocking face at him and crossed her arms.

"The latter, actually," she stuck up her nose, "but you acting this way is making it _very difficult_."

"Jade, cmon. Just get on with it please." She sighed.

"Fine Dave." She floated towards the floor, making her on the same level as the two in front of her. 

"Look, I'm sorry, really. I... I don't know how to really explain it but, these dog hormones are making it so my body is in mating season." Karkat's face twisted into a confused disgust and Dave let out an 'oh'. They sat there for a minute in silence, staring at each other. Dave cleared his throat, making Jade regain her train of thought.

"Oh right. So, that's why I was being really pushy with you guys. I thought that I needed somebody to love but its just my messed up hormones. Again, I'm sorry about forcing you guys into uncomfortable situations. I've been self-reflecting lately and I've decided to just let you guys be together." Karkat choked and Dave began to stutter. She put her hands up and closed her eyes.

"Stop fooling yourselves. Its so obvious that you two are getting close so, I really wish the best of luck for you guys." She got up and left through the window. The two boys watched her leave. Karkat turned to Dave.

"WELL THAT WAS SOMETHING." Dave's phone rang and he takes it out of his pocket. Its Dirk.

"What the fuck?" He looks over at the tv and he sees Dirk looking back at him, or well at the main camera. He answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey man. I don't think it'll be a good idea for Karkat to run for president." Dave was confused.

"How the hell did you know about that?" He looked at Dirk who was obviously holding up whatever situation was being broadcast. It looked like he was tied up and covered in chocolate while Jake danced above him holding his double pistols. What the fuck even is that show.

"Don't ask questions."

"WHAT IS HE SAYING?" Karkat tilted his head, confused at the sudden shift of emotion in the room. Dave turned to him.

"Dirk is saying that you shouldn't run against Jane."

"SEE? EVEN DIRK THINKS IT'S A BAD IDEA, AND HE'S SO COOL AND SMART." 

"What." What? Karkat would never say that? Oh. Forget it happened then.

"I MEAN, MAYBE WE SHOULD TAKE HIS WORD FOR IT? I DON'T KNOW WE HAVE TWO FOR THE SIDE OF NO KARBAMA." Dave placed a hand on his suddenly hurting head, why is it throbbing so badly?

"No, ugh, man you got so many supporters, ones that you didn't even have to pay off like Jane does." He turned back towards the tv.

"And you stay out of it. I think Karkat is gonna make a great president. He actually cares about his people, and most importantly, the economy."

Dirk winced, "Ooh man, cut my head off if you think I'm overstepping some boundaries but, why Karkat? Do you think he'll actually make a good president or is it because of... something else?" Dave felt his jaw clench as he balled his free hand into a fist. His grip tightened on his phone.

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?" Karkat looked back and forth between Dave and the TV, searching for answers, but Dave didn't even look at him. He kept an angry gaze on Dirk, who seemed to look back at him with a face of fake innocence. Through clenched teeth, he spoke.

"You're a couple words away from making me the Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland." He unclenched his jaw and tried to calm himself down. He exhaled and tried to relax. 

"I believe in Karkat because he has so much potential that he hasn't even tapped into yet. He has leadership skills and a lovable personality, plus visions that anyone can get behind. My beliefs and my feelings follow the same direction but on two different routes. Don't get that mixed up again." Why was he getting so angry? Dirk just asked a simple question, its not like he knows about his feelings for Karkat or anything. 

"Jeez man, sorry for asking." Dirk looked like a kicked puppy. Dave sighed.

"Sorry man its just, ugh Jade came over earlier and things were still kinda weird." Dave saw Dirk's expression relax back into neutrality.

"Aww man, that sucks. Are you good now?" Dave could feel the sincerity in his voice and gave a small laugh. He looked over to Karkat, who had turned up the TV to hear what Dirk was saying. He looked over to Dave, waiting for his response. Dave gave a warm smirk.

"Yeah, I'm good now." Karkat smiled back, which made Dave's heart flutter a little.

"Oh, heh, okay good. Pass the phone to Karkat for a sec." 

"Oh uh, okay.." Even though it was pointless, Dave turned to Karkat and gave him the phone.

"HELLO?" 

"Take care of him, Karkat." And with that, Dirk hung up the phone. At the same exact time, Jake elbow slammed Dirk in his stomach, causing Dirk to drop his phone with an 'oof'. The crowd began cheering again. I guess Dirk boosted Jake's fame by making himself an enemy that anyone can hate. I wonder why he did that.

"DAVE?" Karkat put a hand on his shoulder, breaking Dave out of his trance. 

"Oh- uh, y-yeah?" He turned to look at him.

"THANKS... FOR EVERYTHING."

"everything?"

"YOU KNOW, BELIEVING IN ME, BEING HERE WITH ME. YOU'RE SO GOOD TO ME, DAVE." Karkat had the most earnest and most heartwarming smile on his face. Dave felt a blush spread across his face and he tried to hide his smile.

"Yeah no problem man. Wanna watch some TV?"

Karkat sat a little closer than before, "YEAH, THAT'D BE COOL." Dave gave Karkat another smile before turning back to the TV. The two sat and watched it, soaking in the comfort of being so close to each other. This was their special moment, and they had way more coming for them in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where John texts Terezi

John: Hey Terezi? You there?

Terezi: S4DLY, Y3S. 

John: Any luck yet?

Terezi: NO. 1T'S SO W31RD OUT H3R3. 1 KNOW 1T'S SP4C3 N34R 4 BL4CKHOL3 OR WH4T3V3R BUT 1T'S L1KE NOBODY'S HOM3.

John: Maybe its too big to explore. Maybe you should come home.

John bit his nails, waiting to see if she would be up for it.

Terezi: H4H4H4, 4R3 YOU WORR13D 4BOUT M3, 3GB3RT? TH4T S1LLY L1TTL3 PL4N3T H4S M4D3 YOU SOFT.

John: Its not that! Its just... we miss you.

Terezi: 1 KNOW YOU DO, BUT 1'M SUR3 YOU GUYS C4N G3T OV3R 1T. B3S1D3S, 1 DON'T TH1NK 1 B3LONG TH3R3.

John: What do you mean?

Terezi: 1 DON'T KNOW HOW TO 3XPL41N 1T BUT, 1T'S L1KE TH4T WHOL3 PL4C3 1S UND3R SOM3 SORT OF ROS3 T1NT3D BL4NK3T, BUT 1 N33D TH4T H4RSH R3D R34L1TY.

John: Yeah I feel you, this place is too good to be true. I would have thought that living in a paradise would be nice, but it feels wrong. I guess we just need something to spice it up 

Terezi: 4R3 YOU COMP4R1NG M3 TO ON3 OF YOUR L1TTL3 34RTH OBJ3CTS?

John: Yeah at first, but instead of being a spice, you'd be better at being salt.

Terezi: 4ND YOU'D B3 B3TT3R 4T B31NG G4RB4G3, WH1CH 1 C4N S33 YOU'R3 DO1NG CONST4NTLY.

John: Hey! At least I'm hot garbage

Terezi: TH4T DO3SN'T N3C3SS4R1LY M4K3 YOU'R3 S1TU4T1ON B3TT3R, DUMMY >:]

John: Ugh you know what I mean

Terezi: SO WH4T 3LS3 H4S B33N GO1NG ON 1N MY 4BSENC3?

John: Nothing much, really. I'm guessing shit can't really hit the fan in a place where everything is supposed to be perfect, but it just doesn't feel perfect to me. It feels like I'm missing something, ya know?

Terezi: L1K3 4 BR41N

John: You could say its related to that, yeah

Terezi: YOU R34LLY 4R3 4 DORK, 3GB3RT. 1 GOTT4 GO, THOUGH. SUP3R BUSY LOOK1NG THROUGH 3NDL3SS PL4N3S OF NOTH1NGN3SS, YOU KNOW TH3 DR1LL.

John: When will I be able to text you again?

Terezi: YOU KNOW T1M3 WORKS D1FF3RENTLY FOR US, SO YOU T3XT M3 1 GU3SS. L4T3R, 3GBUTT >;]

John: Bye Borezi

John laughed to himself. He loved talking to Terezi, she made things less boring for him. He can't believe that he actually misses her. He just wishes for her to find Vriska already and to come back, but what did she mean by nobody was home? He shook the thought from his mind and continued to lay in bed. Its probably nothing.

What was he going to do today? Everyone seemed so busy with their own lives that he felt wrong to intrude. There was Rose and Kanaya's situation, Dave and Karkat's Relationship, Roxy and Calliope's relationship, Jade and her issues, Jane and her business, Jake with his fame, and Dirk... Yeah we're just gonna leave Dirk alone. There was truly no one to bother today.

John exhaled and out his hands behind his head. He had done so much laying down that he already knew what to expect, but this time, it felt kinda different. Sort of like he was supposed to be here or something.

**_john._ **

What the fuck. _Who the fuck?!_

_Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here_

John felt dizzy, what was that voice that he heard and why was it calling out to him.

**_i do not need to speak to you, prince. i am in need of a conversation with john._ **

_No, no, nope. Not happening. I don't even know who the fuck you are, let alone how you know me or how you got here. So I'm just gonna block you out._

**_i am a force to be reckoned with, but i feel as though john will see me at a later time. you cannot stop the ine_ ** **_ vitable, prince. goodbye_** ** _for now _ **

_aaand you're gone. Sheesh what even was that_

John blinked a little and regained focus. It seems that he had passed out, that's weird. Maybe he should go see a doctor or something. That'll give him something to do.

He decided to fly over to the hospital to get a check up. Sitting in the boring white room, he finally met a doctor who gave him some sort of prescription that could ease headaches. He thanked the doctor and walked on to Rose's room, where he heard two more familiar voices.

John walked into the room and saw Rose talking to Kanaya, Roxy, and Calliope. He felt himself go a little stuff, the thoughts of a romantic relationship with Roxy suddenly flooding into his mind. What was he doing, couldn't he see she was happy already? He smiled and walked over to a chair, his prior thoughts going down a metaphorical drain.

"What's up, guys? Erm... gals?" Roxy chimed in.

"and non binary pals." John saw Roxy and Calliope smiling at each other. Its so nice that they find comfort in each other like that. He smiled too, being genuinely happy for them. Rose smiled, then turned to Kanaya.

"Kanaya and I were being truthful when it came to the fact of wanting to adopt a child." 

"and roxy and i were also thinking of adopting a child of oUr own." 

"yeah, we'd make killer parents." They put a hand over Calliope's. Kanaya's mood, though, was more upset than anything, making her stick out from the rest.

"One problem still remains." Rose grabbed her arm and John saw as everyone bowed their heads.

"Interracial couples can't adopt." They all looked up at John with sadness brewing in their eyes. John felt a tingle in his throat as he kept the gaze of his friends.

"Because of Jane..?" They nodded.

"Yes, because of Jane."

Roxy turned to John and put a hand on his arm.

"she's like ur grandma so... we were wondering if you could talk some sense into her."

John was surprised, looking at the other witnesses to this request for some sort of sign that this was real. How was he supposed to change her mind when he couldn't have even defeated Lord English. He felt the burning of unease fill his chest. He looked at his feet and shifted in his seat.

"I..." John hummed in discomfort and Rose exhaled.

"Its okay, John. We should've put you into this little game plan sooner." Kanaya turned to Rose, a tinge of worry on her face.

"What Are We Going To Do Now?"

The two talked amongst themselves as Roxy turned to Calliope. They had some fort of mental exchange, then both turned back to John.

"uh johnny boy, we can go with you to talk to janey if you want."

"yes! this coUld be too discomforting to go alone, so we can sort of deliver yoU to her. plUs, if we go with yoU, we can give yoU words of encoUragement!!" Calliope clasped her claws together and gave John a smile. Roxy also looked at John, they were smiling but had an unreadable emotion in their eyes. John nodded, if he was the only one that was able to go, then so be it.

He stood up, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"I'll do it." He gave them a hopeful smile and began to walk towards the door.

"Thank you, John."

"Yes, Thank You." 

Roxy and Calliope smiled at each other then jumped up after him, giving goodbyes to the two girls in the room. They walked down the hallway, trailing in John's footsteps.

"so, what's the plan, man?" John shrugged.

"I was actually just gonna go and try talking to her. Maybe if I appeal to a more humane side of her, she'll listen." Calliope clapped.

"good plan, john!!" He smiled at their excitement.

They made it back to the lobby and waved goodbye to the clerk. Stepping out of the hospital doors, Roxy wrapped their arms around Calliope and they flew with John toward Jane's house. Even though he had cleared his feelings for Roxy earlier, a sense of awkwardness could still be felt in the breeze.

"So uh... W-What are you guys gonna do after you drop me off?" Roxy looked down at Calliope, who was looking down at the people below.

"we were probs gonna go to a park or somethin, to be in a cool calm place for when you get back."

"Oh alright." He put his hands in his pockets and kept his gaze forward. Calliope hummed a sweet tune while Roxy stayed silent. They eventually made it to Jane's residents, some big shot place for a gal like herself. He went up to the door, then turned to give Roxy and Calliope a wave goodbye. They waved and smiled, making John turn back towards the door. He heard them fly away while he was knocking. 

A couple of moments passed before he heard the click of a doorknob turning. He watched as the door revealed Jane. She was wearing a nice light blue v-neck dress that had a red ribbon around the waistline. He gave her a dorky smile.

"Hey Jane"

"Oh John! I wasn't expecting you."

"Heh, yeah, that can kinda go both ways really." He put all of his weight onto one foot and kept his hands in his pockets.

"So what brings you here, John." She steps to the side and gestures for him to come in. He does so, looking up and around at the grand interior. This place sure was nice, but when you're as rich as they were, money didn't mean a thing.

"Oh you know, just wanted to chat." He sat on on of her elaborately laced couches. He looked up at her again, truly noticing how glammed up she was.

"What were you up to before I came?" He slouched back into the seat and gave her a half loaded stare. She seemed to fluster up at this question.

"Oh uhm, you see I'm lookin to run for president and I was gonna invite Jake over to see if I could persuade him over to my side." She laughed nervously. She's totally gonna try to bribe him somehow, most obviously with her body.

"Ah okay. Well, maybe if you become president you can make it so interracial couples can adopt together." John watched as Jane's expression gained a hint of disgust. She crossed her arms and looked over at him.

"Now John, I know you haven't really been out here as long as we have, but I don't think its right for humans and erm- nonhumans to mingle and have children together." She walked over to John and grabbed his arm, gently leading him to stand.

"What? Why tho?" He slowly followed Jane towards the door.

"Well, who knows really. Those trolls could up and snap one day and eat the baby." She shrugged and rolled her eyes while saying this, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Wait what-" John was practically being pushed out of Jane's door. 

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to keep getting ready for my guest." John put a hand up in protest and opened his mouth to continue to speak, but he was silenced by the slam of a door. She was obviously done with this conversation, but he wasn't. He'll come back later. There's much more to discuss.

And with that, he flew away, a river of thoughts coursing through his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Roxy and Calli hang out

While John went to talk to Jane, Roxy and Calliope flew towards a nearby park. It seemed a little busy, the park had groups of happy little people walking around. Roxy and Calliope walked over to a nearby tree and sat under it's shade. Roxy leaned against the tree and Calliope snuggled against them. They both smiled and watched the people scamper by.

"hey calli"

"yes, roxy?"

"do you think I'd be a good mom? or like a good dad ooorrr..???" Roxy stared off, face scrunched up in thought.

"does it matter? yoU can be whatever yoU want! no matter what yoU pick, i know yoU woUld be a wonderfUl caregiver." Calliope placed a claw over Roxy's hand. Roxy smiled back at them.

"thanks calli" they planted a kiss onto Calliope's forehead and exhaled, closing both eyes and relaxing into the tree. Then, the crunching of grass started to come closer to where they were seated. Roxy opened an eye to see Jade, she was standing above them with a blank expression, a shine in her glasses that hid her eyes.

"Hey guys."

"oh uhm, hey jade." She sat in front of them, crossing her legs and resting her hands on hee knees.

"I've been thinking about relationships and-" Roxy sat up to this.

"uh jade, we already talked about-" Jade sat forward.

"No wait! I'm not trying to force myself upon you both again, and I'm sorry about that. But I've been thinking, I think there's only one person that I could be with." Roxy sat back, still feeling a little uneasy but willing to listen.

"oh? who would that be?" Jade's face tilted towards the floor, her eyes still hidden behind the shine of her glasses.

"Davepetasprite^2" She sat in silence, the two before her eyeing her still emotionless face.

"oh"  
"how did yoU say that"

Roxy gave a pat to Calliope's skull-head and turned back towards Jade.

"why do you think that, my platonic babe??" A visible wave of confusion washed over her, the shine leaving her glasses, revealing her tired eyes.

"Because once, we kissed and it was so???" She made a confused whine.

"I don't know. I think that's why I tried to put myself between Dave and Karkat's relationship, just to feel that again. I mean, that makes sense right? Davepeta was a mix of Dave and Nepeta, a troll, and I tried to get with Dave and Karkat, a troll. That makes sense, right?" Roxy put a hand to their chin and Calliope nodded.

"And... And I want to go out and look for Davepeta but, I feel like they're gone? I don't know how I know that but, I feel like I can't reach them anymore. Like I somehow missed my shot, or I wasn't even able to take it in the first place." Her shoulders, as well as her dog ears, fell while she let out a whimper.

Calliope reached over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Jade smiled and let out a sniffle.

"hey jade, I know that its hard to see a bunch of ur friends getting into relationships and stuff. I bet you feel the pressure of getting into a relationship, that's v reasonable, but I'm p sure you'll be fine! like, ur not the only one who's single on our little ol earth c! I mean, I don't think DiStri is with Jakey anymore, and he seems to be fine! he even started to wear those caps and tinker with his little robots again." Roxy was talking with their hands throughout that entire ramble, making Jade feel a little better about her situation.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Roxy." Jade tilted her head and gave them a warm smile.

"Thanks." And with that, Jade got up and dusted herself off. She gave a half-wave to the two and turned away from them, floating away from the tree and up above the park hills. The two watched her leave, her floating form beginning to get smaller and smaller. Then Roxy's eyes darted to another dot in the sky. This one was getting bigger and bigger.

It was John. He was back! Roxy smiled and Calliope followed their gaze to the floating boy. He flew down to the two and sat onto the grass, propping himself up on his arms.

"so, how'd it go?"

"Uh.... I didn't do too well actually."

"what? what happened??"

"Well, when I got there, she was getting all pretty for Jake I think," "hmm interesting" "and she told me about her wanting to be president and stuff. I mentioned the idea of interracial adoption but she immediately shut the conversation down and kicked me out!" Roxy put a hand to their chin and looked towards the ground, puzzled, while Calliope leaned forward, a shocked expression on her face.

"she kicked yoU oUt?!"

"Well, maybe not _kicked_ per se, but she did lead me to the door and kinda pushed me out."

"oh"

"hmmmm" Roxy continued to squint at the ground, gaining the attention of the two beside her.

"Uh, yeah Roxy?"

"Why would Jane be getting pretty like that?? Is she trying to seduce Jake onto her side??" John pointed at Roxy.

"That's exactly what I wad thinking! I don't know what that says about us but..."

"no, I think its something Jane would do. I mean, she did have a big ol crush throughout our whole session." John looked down, then his face changed to that of indecisiveness.

"Do you think it'll work?" He looked up and met Roxy's gaze. They exhaled, thinking about what could happen if Jake joined Jane's side.

"I, uh... Idk really."

"Well, I hope it doesn't work, cause Jake is really popular among the masses, and if she were to get him to even say her name positively, the whole world would vote for her."

"ugh, ur right" Roxy fell back into the tree and face palmed.

"what are we gonna do?" Calliope looked at the both of them, worry written all over their boney face.

"I don't know," John shifted in the grass, feeling sorry and anxiety conjure up in his chest, "but all we can do is hope that Jake can withstand the pull of a lustful woman's hand."

The three continued to sit in the grass, a blanket of uneasy silence overtook them. Here's to hoping Jake doesn't succumb to Jane's seductive plans.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jane tries to get Jake on her side

Jake smiled as he walked over to Jane's door. He felt it was weird to try and fly up to her window, so he took the gentlemanly route and knocked. A couple moments passed before he heard and oh so familiar clacking of heels, which led to the opening of the door before him. Jane's eyes lit up when she looked up at him, making his smile widen. 

"Oh Jake! Its finally you, I've been waiting." She warmly smiled at him and stepped aside to let him in.

"Gee Jane! Your house is quite a sight." He couldn't help but look around at the awe-striking living arrangement before him. Fancily laced seats in front of classy white walls with marble floors. The red stairs had fitting dark brown railings that helped the stairs curve towards the second floor. It seemed fit for a princess to walk down them, losing a slipper while running from her true love. Jake turned back to Jane, whose eyes darted away.

"So," he made an audible tap to the bottle of champagne in his hands, "are we going to stand around all day or enjoy our evening?" Jane gave a warm chuckle and agreed.

"Follow me, Mr. English." She turned and walked up the stairs. 

Jake followed, "Oh ho ho, Ms. Crocker, you amaze me." They continued to joke and laugh while walking up the stairs. Jane led Jake towards a candle lit room, a single table in the center coupled with two elegant chairs of either side. Jane confidently walked in with Jake trailing behind her. He smiled and took a giant whiff of the freshly baked cookies that were set on the table. Jane sat on one of the chairs, meaning Jake had to sit at the other. Planting his sweet ass on the oh so plush cushion could rival the softness of two angel wings caressing each other.

"Wow, all this for me? What's the occasion?" Jake placed the bottle in a ice bucket on the table. Jane rests her head on one of her hands, batting her eyelashes and looking at her nails innocently.

"Oh there is none really, can't a gal just have a nice night with her friend?"

Jake's face lit up with amusement, "Jane you are a hoot. So, lets get started with these cookies here." He reached over towards the plate and was met with a light slap. He pulled his hand away and faked a whimper, looking at Jane like she had just stabbed him in the back. She shook her head 'no'.

"Not yet, Jake, I did want to talk to you before we began our little feast. She took a glass and began to pour herself a drink. The alcoholic beverage sparkled underneath the candle's flame as she placed the cup to her lips. Jake's eyes followed her every motion, completely mesmerized by the sight. He wondered how those lips would taste, the sweetness of the person with the taste of alcohol after a nice day of working on robots. Robots? Jake looked away as his thoughts fluttered elsewhere. Dirk ran through his thoughts and danced on his heart. He tried to shake this sudden trance, being interrupted by a voice.

"Jake? Are you alright?"

"Oh uhm," he coughed, "Yes! O-Of course, why do you ask?"

"You just look troubled." Jane leaned onto the table, puffing out her chest and exposing a glimpse to Jake. He felt a flush on his face and looked towards the cookies. The room was full of sweet things tonight, and so was Jake's thoughts. To distract himself, he reached for a cookie again. This time, he was able to successfully grab one, its warmth immediately felt on Jake's fingertips. 

"I-It's nothing. But didn't you say you had something to talk to me about?" He sat up and took a bite of the cookie, the chocolate melting in his mouth, just like he would melt to the tenderest of touches, Dirk's touches. He shook his head again and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. This is a load of hogwash, why must his mind trouble him on a fine night like this? He decided to try to not become dirkstracted again.

"Why yes, actually, I assume you know that I'm up and running for president of Earth C."

"Oh yeah! That is going to be a great show if you are able to win." He smiled at her while grabbing another cookie. 

"Yes, it will be, especially if you would be so kind as to- Jane was interrupted by Jake's sudden look of disapproval.

"Jane, was this whole meeting organized just to get me to be on your side?" He pointed his cookie at her accusingly. She gulped and put her hands up, still trying to hold her innocence.

"Why I'd never Jake! I-I just wanted to spend time with you and... and uhm"

"Persuade me with these delicious devil delicacies and an attractive appearance." He stated, being confirmed by her defeated exhale. Then she stopped, eyes looking at the table as if she had found a hidden jewel.

"You... You think I look attractive?" She sat up and leaned towards him, her eyes now holding the mesmerising lights that danced within them. It took everything in him to not let down his guard.

"That's not the point. Jane, I thought we were friends! You didn't have to make me come here for some stupid political popularity scheme!" He  furrowed his eyebrows, feeling a mix of disappointment and anger in his chest.

"B-But Jake!"

"No buts!" He stood up, Jane immediately standing after him, a pleading look on her face.

"Jane, you should have looked at me as a friend instead of come cash cow. Even so I've decided to stay out of these politics, since even a whisper of my stance would greatly persuade the masses."

Jane put her hands out, "That's what I want Jake! That's what I need!"

He scoffed, "Need? For what? Who would even run against you."

"Karkat apparently, being aided by Dave, Rose, and the rest of those trolls." A grimace formed on her face. Jake couldn't believe it.

"You know what? I'm leaving." He turned towards the door and walked while looking at his feet, hoping that a different sight would ease the tightness in his chest. 

"Wait Jake!" she ran up to him, grabbing his arm and hugging it to her chest.

"Forget about politics! I... I need you." 

"Need me?" He was puzzled, needed him for what? She seemed to be well off and her powers allowed her to take care of herself. What could she possibly mean.

"Yes Jake, I've needed and wanted you for so long." Those words were like a splash of cold water to his face. He was still and unblinking, fully taking in what was before him. Jane was a beautiful girl, yes, and she was basically throwing herself at him. Her smooth skin was kissed by a warm blush, her lips held a tint of red, her eyelashes popped and fluttered, her eyes filled with all of the stars in the sky- and all just for him. Though it just didn't feel right. Not because of Jane, not because of politics, and not because of Dirk. Its because the thought of being so intimate and the expectations of sexual desire was foreign to him. Maybe its the fact of living alone on an island for the majority of his youth or the inner workings of his heart, mind, and soul, but he just couldn't grasp the concept. What if he was broken? A normal person would've gladly accepted Jane's offerings, but him? He decided to gently push Jane off of him and walk out of the door. He continued to walk, feeling everything and nothing all at once. Was his heart made to be this way? Or was it able to be unlocked only by the most skilled of hands? He didn't know. He did know that he felt guilt when faced with someone who wanted to be sexually intimate with him. What if it is because he grew up alone on an island. Maybe if he had another living, feeling person there, he'd be different. Maybe if he grew up on a different island he would be normal, at least to society's standards. All he did know was that he was suddenly very exhausted, but he willed himself into going to get a drink. Hopefully the influence of alcohol can still the storm that didn't seem to leave him. 

He walked into a restaurant, immediately being greeted by surprised gasps and joyous exclamations. He brought his head up and gave a smile for his audience, now they were a group he knew he couldn't disappoint. While looking up into the patrons, he saw three familiar faces.

"John! Roxy, Calliope!" He waved and walked over, a genuine smile replacing his staged one. 

"Hey, Jake!" John opened his arms and they embraced, both earning a couple lighthearted pats on the back. 

"Cmon man, pull up a chair, there's plenty of room." Roxy pointed at a vacation chair. Jake looked at the couple who eagerly gave Jake their extra chair. He gave them a thanks and pulled up towards his friend's table.

"So my dapper chaps, how are things?" He sat back in his chair.

Roxy laughed to themselves, "heh heh, what's the haps my chaps" That earned a quiet giggle from Calliope, who tried to stifle their laughs with a claw to the mouth.

John hummed and exhaled through his nose, a smile forming in his face. He turned to Jake with all the warmth in the world.

"Nothing much really, mainly our day has been filled racial issues, couple problems, and romantic troubles." Jake's face fell at that last part. Roxy picked up on this, 

"Jake, what's wrong hun?" They placed a gentle hand over his.

"Well uhm, on the topic of romantic troubles, I might be in a little bit of a slump."

"Aww what?" John leaned onto the table, "What do you mean? You're like, super famous and could land anyone you wanted!" Roxy smacked his arm and gave him a look. They then looked back at Jake, giving him a reassuring nod.

"Its okay Jake, tell us your woes." 

"Well... For starters I don't think I've felt a true sexual attraction. To uh... to anyone." He looked away and Roxy gave a quiet gasp.

"Oh? What do you think that means Jake?" John leaned further onto the table. Roxy and Calliope exchanged looks, then stared back at him. He suddenly felt very small.

"I uh, I don't know! That's exactly the problem really." He shrank in his seat, moving his hands away from the table and onto the arms of his chair.

"Oh Jake, have you ever thought that you might be ace?" 

He gave them a look and tilted his head to the  side. 

"Ace?" 

"Yah, like asexual." 

"Oh" he looked at the table and have it a thought. He didn't really think of himself as having some sort of label. He'd usually just go along with what the other person wanted or expected. He had never really done what he had wanted. 

"I mean, it makes sense? But I don't know if I'd want to put a definitive label onto myself. Though I do guess that asexual could fit for me." 

"Hey its alright man, you don't have to have labels if you don't want to." John placed a reassuring hand on Jake's shoulder, giving a tender squeeze and a smile. Roxy nodded.

"Yeah you can be whatever you like." They gave another warm smile. 

Calliope sat up, "yes jake, we fUlly sUpport whatever yoU decide."

Jake smiled back and felt a sting in his eye, he hasn't felt this genuinely welcomed and accepted in a while.

"Thanks guys. Now, enough with this hulla balloo and onto something delicious!" He picked up a menu and began to look over its contents.

"Aww yeah, its eatin time" Roxy said while grabbing some of the complimentary garlic bread. Calliope and John laughed a little then began to look over their own menus. Their discussion of which foods looked best became muffled to Jake. He was too busy replaying the past couple of moments in his mind. He smiled again and chuckled quietly to himself. 

He joined in on the conversation and they all happily laughed. They ended up being unable to come to one decision so Roxy called a waiter to the table, asking for his input. They ended up ordering everything that was suggested. That night was one of the most fun that Jake had genuinely enjoyed in a while. They all laughed and enjoyed the night together.

But there was someone who wasn't enjoying their night.

Jane sat at her office desk, feeling defeated.

"I thought you said it would work?" She said into the mic. A voice responded from the other line.

"Yeah I did, but Jake didn't play along. But don't worry your pretty little head, Jane, because I'll do my best to make sure that Jake comes around."

She sighed, "Okay Dirk, I trust you completely."

"Good, now go to sleep, we have work to do tomorrow."

"alright, goodnight Dirk."

"Night Jane." 

The room was silent after the click of the call ending. Jane sat in the dark for a moment,  wondering about what tomorrow had in store for her. She get secure though, because she could always put her trust in her old friend Dirk. 

And he wouldn't disappoint.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dirk tries to persuade Jake

Jake woke up with a warmth in his heart. He began to feel like things were finally starting to fall into place. He got up, showered, and got dressed. Today was a busy day for him, having to go through filming for all of his shows, having signings with fans, and going over different products for him to pose next to. 

He looked into the mirror and played with his hair, once satisfied, he gave himself a double pistols and a wink. He felt a buzz from his phone so he checked to see who it was.

"Hey man."

"Oh hello Dirk! Long time no chat" he walked and sat on his comfiest chair.

"Yeah about that, I was wondering if we could meet up?" Jake was sort of stunned. This came out of nowhere, but he would like the company.

"Of course! I'm free later tonight."

"No, it has to be now." Now? But he had a lot of work to do today. He guessed he could play hooky for a while before going into work.

"Alright, I'll be right over."

"Great. See you then." Jake turned off his phone and got up, walking over to the door. He checked himself out in the mirror one last time then walked out of the door. 

Before he knew it, he was already knocking at Dirk's door. It opened and there stood Dirk, he looked like he had been working on something all night but that he had just fixed himself up before Jake got there. He still looked as presentable and stoic as ever. Jake gave him a smile and Dirk ran a hand through his hair.

"Come in." He stepped aside and Jake walked in, looking around at Dirk's room. He had a work desk that was littered with papers and random chunks of metal. Wires and bolts were scattered on the floor and his walls had a rack housing his infamous katanas. Jake smiled to himself, no matter what changed, Dirk was still a massive dork.

"Uh, excuse the mess." He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Haha, you're quite the charmer, Dirk." Jake smiled at him, earning a small smile in return. Those were rare nowadays, so Jake took the time to really remember it.

"Here, this way. Follow me." Dirk gently grabbed Jake by wrist and led him to a separate room, a cleaner room. Everything was put in place and cleaned, bed was made and blankets folded, nothing out of the ordinary. It looked like no one even slept here. Jake sat on the bed while Dirk leaned against the wall, arms crossed and looking cool as ever.

"So, what's up?" he leaned back onto his arms and looked up at Dirk, who seemed to be studying him.

"Jake." He exhaled through his nose, giving Jake the chills. Dirk slowly walked over to him, really milking everything nonchalant step he took. Jake sat up in the bed and looked up at Dirk, who now held Jake's chin with his fingers. He went down to Jake's level and looked him in the eyes, the sun shining through the window, allowing Jake to see Dirk's beautiful orange eyes.

"Y-Yes." He stammered, cursing himself for his sudden fluster.

"I need you." Jake's heart skipped a beat. What? Needed him? For what?

"W-What?" Dirk put both hands on either sides of Jake's face, squishing his cheeks a little and making his lips pucker out.

"I know that you aren't 100% on board with what I might say next, but I wanted to give it a shot." 100% on board? Give what a shot? Then Jake connected the dots.

"Ah, I know what you're doing." Jake grabbed Dirk's wrists and pulls away from his grasp.

"You... You do?" Dirk looked surprised.

"Yeah. You're trying to get me to get me to vote for Jane!"

"What." Dirk was taken aback.

"Yes! Jane tried the same tactic on me yesterday, but I won't budge when it comes to my political stance, no matter who asks me." He stood up and walked towards the door, beginning to become frustrated.

"Jake, wait." He grabbed Jake by the wrists and pushed him against the wall. The look in his eyes were serious yet sincere. They were close, extremely close. Jake could feel Dirk everywhere, one of his knees sat between Jake's legs and he could almost feel his heart beating. He got tiny tingles every time Dirk's warm breath caressed his skin. He couldn't let himself get distracted, be already knew what was coming.

"Let me guess, you want me to forget about the politics because you still need me for something else? Something more, intimate?" Dirk's stoic silence spoke a thousand words.

"Ugh of course." He tried to get away but Dirk held him in place.

"You don't get it Jake, you're a key component in a lot of things right now, but you're not playing along." Dirk's matter-of-fact tone make Jake even more frustrated.

"Playing along? This isn't some game anymore, remember? We won and we're able to make our own choices." Dirk's demeanor shifted.

"Are you sure about that."

"What? What does that even- you know what. Never mind." He tried to push him off again, but Dirk wouldn't budge.

"Jake. Let me help you. I know you think that your incapable of sexual desire but I can fix that." Jake cut him off.

"Wait what? How- did some crazed fan tell you about my dinner discussion last night?"

"Uhm, something like that." Jake gritted his teeth and felt the anger bubbling inside of him.

"Unbelievable. Get off of me." He successfully pushed Dirk away and turned to leave. As he was leaving, Dirk was muttering to himself.

"Oh you better believe it Jake. I have more control than you could ever believe." Jake blew him off with a wave of his hand and stormed out of the room. Jesus, was this all he was good for? Some cheap attempts of people trying to get both into his head and his pants? He quickly stomped down the steps and out of the door.

He couldn't believe how people could act like this. He had to get his feelings out somehow. He took out his phone and turned to social media.

"The nerve of some people nowadays?" Rose read aloud. 

"Does Jake Have An Issue?" Kanaya rested her head on Rose's lap and Rose played with her hair.

"I think so, but I just don't know about what." Kanaya hummed a response, seeming to drift away into a small slumber. Rose gave a little laugh and tilted her head towards Kanaya.

"Are you going to sleep?" She couldn't help but smile. Kanaya's nose scrunched up and she laughed softly.

"Yes? Your Touch Is Just So Nice And Your Voice Is So Soothing. I Like Going To Sleep To The Sound Of It." She smiled and looked up at Rose, whose smile grew brighter.

"Oh shut up, that was so cheesy." She playfully pushed Kanaya's cheek, earning a little scream in response. They laughed, Kanaya sitting up to match their gaze. She smiled and hummed again, putting a hand to Rose's face and leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was short and sweet, both of them grinning like children. Speaking of children. 

"Kanaya." Rose's mood had dampened, she rubbed her thumb over Kanaya's knuckles.

"Yes Rose?" She gently held Rose's hand in hers.

"Do you think we'll actually be able to adopt kids of our own?" She looked down towards the bed, the white sheets seeming to be the only bright thing in the room. Kanaya put a hand on Rose's cheek.

"Of Course, I Know That We Will Be Able To Convince Jane And The Rest Of Earth C That We Are As Capable As Any Same Race Couple." Rose leaned into her touch and put her hand over Kanaya's hand gently rested on her cheek.

"Okay, I believe you, my sweet." She grinned and Kanaya smiled back.

"It'll Be Okay." Kanaya grabbed Rose's other hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Kanaya loved Rose with all of her heart, and Rose felt exactly the same. She plopped herself onto the bed and looked over at Kanaya.

"If we do have a kid, do you want it to be a troll or a human?" Kanaya looked up at the ceiling and put a hand to her chin.

"Hmm, I Don't Truly Know. I Would Have Chosen A Human Baby, For Your Own Biological Convenience." She folded her arms and placed them on the bed, resting her head on them.

"Really? I was going to choose a troll grub for your biological convenience!" She laughed, Kanaya watched her with a smile on her face. 

"Here." Rose said finally, ushering Kanaya to sit up and put out her hands.

"We'll settle this the old fashioned Earth way." She put her hands up and balled one into a fist.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

"What?" Rose made Kanaya mirror her hand gestures. She explained the rules of the game and how to play it.

"See? As simple as that."

"Haha, Alright. So Let's Play, Who's For Troll And Who's For Human?" 

"I'm troll and you're human." Rose smiled and Kanaya laughed again.

"Alright Then. Best Two Out Of Three." The two played a couple rounds, small commentary about the other's skill in the game, along with friendly bantering.

"Haha, gotcha." Rose smiled smugly.

"No Fair, You've Played This Game On Your Home Planet So Of Course You'd Win." Kanaya pouted. Rose leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Aww Kanaya, its alright, you and I will take care of our nice little troll grub together." She gave a warm smile to her wife, who couldn't help but smile in response.

"What Will We Name Our Future Offspring?" She questioned, making Rose think about names. They sat and gave various baby names, ranging from average human names to the wackiest of troll names. Then the biggest question hit.

"Who's last name will they have?" Rose turned to an equally confused Kanaya. 

"Both?" she finally said, turning to look at her.

"Both." She nodded.  
"Both Is Good." Kanaya nodded back.

Then they continued to sit and come up with name combinations for their future child, the one they couldn't wait to love and care for as long as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we see some happy couples

Dave and Karkat walked side by side out of the ice cream shop. Dave had plain vanilla with chocolate fudge while Karkat had strawberry with chocolate beetle chunks.

"haha gross."

"WHAT? MY BEETLES? ARE YOU COMING AFTER MY BEETLES AGAIN?"

"mmm maybe bro, you're beetles are giving me the stink eye from where I'm standing." He poked at the half of a beetle's head that stuck out of the side of Karkat's ice cream.

"OH YEAH? I BET THEY'RE LOOKING AT THE GUY WHO GOT THE MOST BASIC ICE CREAM FLAVOR IN ALL OF EXISTENCE."

"Ooh ouch," he laughed, "but no, actually, I spiced it up a little bit with the chocolate fudge on top, see?" He pointed his ice cream towards Karkat.

"SURE, YEAH." They laughed together while taking a nice stroll down a stone path. The breeze was light and the sun was past setting, making the sky an ombre of oranges and pinks and purples. Karkat sighed with a smile on his face and Dave side-eyed him, soaking up every second he had of one of his most favorite expressions that Karkat could make. 

"Oh! speaking of spice, I came up with a couple of things that we could do for your campaign."

Karkat clicked his tongue, "THIS AGAIN? DAVE, I KNOW THAT YOU WANT ME TO RUN FOR PRESIDENT," "yes because I believe in you" "YES, BUT..." Karkat twirled his hand while searching for the right words.

"I KINDA DON'T THINK THEY'D BELIEVE IN ME LIKE YOU DO, YA KNOW? JANE IS A HUMAN, AND A WOMAN OF POWER TO BOOT, I'M SURE SHE'S A SHOE-IN"

"okay first of all, how many human movies did you watch to know what that saying even means," "SHUT IT STRIDER" "second of all, the troll population is probably the most oppressed on Earth C, no matter how peachy everything seems to be. You stand for the common man, while she stands for the small percentage of rich and powerful. Who do you think the majority of, might I add not-so-rich and not-so-powerful, citizens vote for?"

"AH, BUT I GOT YOU THERE, DAVE, BECAUSE POWER IS EVERYTHING IN POLITICS."

"ah, but Karkat, you've got something even better than power." He leaned towards Karkat.

"OH? AND WHAT'S THAT" Karkat gave a teasing scowl

"Influence." Dave smirked, making Karkat look away and nervously chew at a beetle.

"HMM YOU GOT ME THERE, STRIDER." Dave beamed with triumph and took a victorious lick of his ice cream, making sure to emphasize his hum of delight.

"YEAH YEAH, SO WHAT'S THIS NEW SPICE PLAN." 

"well," he swallowed some ice cream with a smack of his lips, "I'm pretty sure that if you just be yourself and talk about how you'd get equality for the quote unquote, little man, then I'm sure you'd totally win." Karkat squinted his eyes and shook his head a little.

"NO DUH. A GRUB FRESH OUT OF THE NOOK OF THE MOTHER GRUB COULD'VE COME UP WITH THAT."

"That's why its so perfect! You don't even have to change because you're gonna do great by just being you. Plus I'd like to see a toned down version of your angry rants that you oh so lovingly share with me while in stained pajamas on the couch." He put a hand over his heart and leaned on Karkat, who playfully pushed him off.

"OH GOD SHUT IT" He laughed, "WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE THAT I'M GONNA WIN, HUH?" He took a wannabe intimidating lick of his ice cream.

"Because you're amazing, Karkat, and I know you have the possibilities of being something great." The sky reflected perfectly in Dave's shades, mirroring the beauty of the sky with the beauty of Dave's words. That coupled with the tenderness of Dave's voice made Karkat take in a quiet, shallow breath. He looked away, a thumping in his chest.

"Y-YEAH, OKAY, I BELIEVE YOU." He turned and began to walk back towards the troll kingdom. Its a shame that their favorite ice cream shop was in the human kingdom.

"I can fly you back, ya know" a hopeful suggestion given by Dave, who had just caught up to Karkat.

"YEAH I KNOW, BUT I WOULDN'T WANT IT TO BE A BOTHER."

"It's no bother at all" he said while wrapping his arms around Karkat. Before he could protest or kick for the nearest rock, Karkat was lifted from the floor. He let out a surprised yelp and grabbed onto Dave who laughed a little, loving the warmth he felt at that moment.

"Don't worry man, I won't drop you. Trust me." he felt Karkat relax a little in his arms.

"ALRIGHT DAVE. I TRUST YOU." he said while watching the moving ground below him. He had always been uneasy when out of control, but knowing that Dave was at the reigns made him feel a little more secure.

They finally made it back to their hive, Dave gently putting Karkat on the floor and only letting go only once he knew his feet were balanced. Karkat's unhurried hand slid off of Dave's slow-moving arms that unravelled from his torso. Karkat looked at Dave for a moment, then turned and walked into their hive. Dave stood back and watched him, a silent burning in his chest being forever fueled by little moments like that. Dave followed after him with a wordless tranquility. 

They walked into the living room and sat on their trusty couch, having spent many long hours binging old earth shows and being plagued with the hourly showing of Jake's ass on the tv screen. The space between them seemed to have shrunken quite a bit from the first time they sat together. Karkat seems to have let some walls down, and so has Dave. 

Dave put his arm on the back of the couch and Karkat leaned into him a little, trying to subtly gain cushion that was closer to Dave's own. He didn't object to it at all, feeling a small ping of satisfaction bubble within him and smiling while trying to keep a straight face. He turned on the tv to whatever show was on and they sat. Even though Karkat hadn't spoken, he knew something was up.

"Karkat?"

"YEAH?"

"Is something wrong?" Karkat tensed a little at the question. His silence seemed to show that he was thinking of what to say next.

"UH I GUESS?? I'M JUST THINKING ABOUT... UH, QUADRANTS AND STUFF. FEELINGS AND STUFF." He didn't look at Dave, knowing whatever ability he had at the moment to speak openly would wither away.

"Oh." Dave sat and thought.

"Anything in particular?" He adjusted himself to look more towards Karkat than the screen, trying to examine the face that's so obviously trying to stay hidden. 

"N-NO IT... IT'S JUST THAT I'M TRYING TO SEE WHERE UH... WHERE YOU FIT, DAVE." Dave's heart skipped a beat.

"M... Me? Where.. I fit?" He turned more towards Karkat while also sitting back a little, finding the close proximity to be bad for his heart rate.

"YEAH LIKE, I KNOW WE AREN'T IN AUSPISTICE OR EVEN REALLY KISMESES BUT, SOMETIMES I THINK WE COULD BE MOIRAILS AND OTHER TIMES I THINK WE COULD BE... M-MATESPRITES AND STUFF." He had trailed off, his body language becoming more nervous and slightly uncomfortable. Dave could read him like an open book.

"H-Hey man, if you don't wanna talk about it right now then we can uh, change the subject or something." Karkat turned to him with slightly upturned eyebrows and wide eyes.

"BUT IF NOT NOW, THEN WHEN?" Dave saw a new light within Karkat's eyes, which made him inhale a slow breath while continuing to fall in love more and more. Dave put a hand up to touch Karkat's face and try to close the distance, but a sudden jolt of insecurity came in. What if Karkat didn't really see him the same way he did? What if troll relationships ticked to a different tune than human ones? He slowly pulled back his fingers and put down his arm, much to the quiet disappointment of Karkat.

"Whenever its time, whenever we're ready." he turned away from Karkat, a cold ball of guilt building up. He made a fist and grimaced at himself for being too idiotic to seize the perfect moment to have kissed Karkat. But all of his negativities were eased when Karkat let out a small hum of laughter. He put his head on Dave's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"ALRIGHT DAVE, LET'S JUST WATCH SOME TV THEN." He smiled, putting his hand closer to Dave's on the couch. Dave relaxed into Karkat and smiled himself, feeling for Karkat's hand with his pinky. When he finally found it, he wrapped his pinky around Karkat's, who was quick to do the same. He knew that those stupid insecurities were just that, stupid. He knew of some of Karkat's possibilities, one of which being that Karkat would be his. He smiled to himself again and let his mind run wild while his ears focused on a soft sound- Karkat's breathing.

At the same time, Rose decided that her newfound freedom would be spent helping her wife take care of the newly born grubs underground. The temperature and placing was very specific when it came down to actually hatching these eggs. 

Rose gently put down one of the grubs into a carrier for the other jade-blooded trolls to cart away. She wasn't sure if she should sort them by side or blood color so she just left that to the professionals. She wiped some colorful fluid off of her gloves and the thought of adopting came into her mind.

"Hey Kanaya?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Do you think we could just pick up a grub from here and have it as our own? I mean, Jane doesn't have to know, plus how important is the law anyway." _very_

Rose felt a little dizzy while a sickness she's grown too familiar with washed over her for a brief moment. She thanked the old gods for not letting Kanaya see her like that. She sat on a nearby patch of dry floor with a sigh as she watched her wife attend to her duties.

"I Wouldn't Think They Are Particularly Important But, Wouldn't Jane Find Out?"

"I mean if she does I have two options. One, say that you adopted them and that I just live with you, not officially taking custody of our kids, or two, appeal to her xenophobia by saying that I'll raise the troll grubs quote unquote correctly, or at least up to her own standards." Rose smiled to herself. Her plan was sure to work, she thought of all variables, but she forgot about _one_.

Rose tried to stand again but felt like the world was spinning. She sat back down with a thud before the ground was ripped from under her feet and reached for her head, not knowing what evil was making her feel this way. It was becoming more noticeable by the minute, earning the worried eyes of a few jade-bloods who knew how she had previously been. They studied her, then they all looked towards Kanaya, whose back was to Rose. She was too busy handling the grubs to notice Rose's sudden illness. Rose shook her head and decided to just power through this, she's felt worse. Hell there were moments where she couldn't stop her eyes from rolling to the back of her head while she laid, limbs heavy, on her bed. She got up and walked it off, picking up grub after grub trying to distract herself with work, but the nagging sickness continued to naw darkness into the corners of her eyes. Was she going to black out? No, she couldn't. She began to become frustrated with the illness, and with herself. She felt her face twist in frustration and her mind being filled with angry thoughts, pleading thoughts, when suddenly,

A grub. She scurried over to Rose's hands as soon as she popped out of the Mother Grub. Rose couldn't believe it. The grub had black hair and long horns, the cutest little black lips and familiar eyes that were a shade of purple. She lifted her purple blooded grub and faced it towards Kanaya.

"Kanaya. Look." She said with a smile on her face, the sudden strike of illness being washed away by the grub excitedly wriggling in her grasp. Though Kanaya had stopped responding a couple seconds ago, standing motionless and looking down at something in her hands. Rose took a step closer and put a hand out to touch Kanaya.

"Kanaya?" She said while turning her around. Kanaya didn't reject the motion, fully turning and showing what had her so captivated. Rose looked down at the grub in her wife's hands at the same moment Kanaya looked at hers.

"Is that... Vriska?"  
"She Looks Like You."

They looked up to each other, wonder and amazement coursing through their veins.

"These... These ones. Our babies?"

"Yes, I Agree Rose. Especially Since We Can Help This Grub Who Is A Very Close Copy To The Original Vriska Grow Up Into A Better Person. And That Is Exactly How I Envisioned Your Appearance While Back On The Comet."

"Really? How cool!" Rose was beaming with delight and Kanaya was just glowing her usual, vampire glow. Rose put a gloved hand on Kanaya's neck and pulled her in for a kiss, their bodies coming closer, allowing their two new grubs to interact with each other for the first time.

"I'm So Happy." She whispered lovingly to her wife. Her eyes were closed as she put her forehead against Rose's. Rose gazed upon Kanaya's face, a small smile forming on her own.

"Me too." 

They stood together, showing how bright two people could shine while in a loving family. Rose looked around at the jade-bloods. They were all looking at her, and smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dirk and Jake talk

Three knocks interrupted the silence of the cluttered room. Dirk sat at his desk, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He let out a frustrated sigh and got up, the force of him getting up almost making the chair fall over. He quickly made his way over to the source of the noise, took a deep breath, and opened the door. There stood Jake, some sort of pain making his eyes grow big and his eyebrows point up. 

Dirk felt an unsourced irritation continue to grow within him. 

"Come in." Dirk stepped to the side and let out a huff, earning a puzzled look from Jake.

"What's up with you?" Jake grabbed the nearest chair and sat down.

"I just, ugh, I can't concentrate for shit." Dirk shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an silent groan.

"What? Why?"

"That's the problem! I don't know why I feel like this, and I know everything." He began to pace back and forth, crossing his arms and keeping his head down.

"Yeah, right." Jake rolled his eyes and adjusted in his seat, taking his phone out to have something to do.

"Hey, don't use that tone with me." Dirk snapped back at Jake, making Jake look up at him with shock and irritation.

"Don't use that tone with me! You invited me over today and I'd say that you're not being a very good host." Jake grunted to himself.

"Fuck, sorry sorry. I just..." He walked over to where Jake sat and kneeled besides him.

"I needed someone to be here with me." Dirk let the sincerity flow through his voice. Jake's tensed shoulders fell. He put his phone down and leaned towards Dirk.

"Then why don't you come outside? Why not hang out with me and the others sometime?" He spoke softly, genuinely, making Dirk take his words into consideration. 

"I have a lot of work to do." His voice also grew softer. His face coming closer to Jake's.

"You know that you don't have to take everything on by yourself." Jake put his head on his arm, tilting it and looking up at Dirk. Dirk couldn't take his half lidded eyes off of him. Jake's lips were naturally appealing, his dark green eyes captivating anyone who looked into them. Dirk wasn't thinking, feeling himself move forward, closer to Jake. Jake didn't budge, watching him get closer and closer.

He closed his eyes and felt Dirk's lips meet his. They shared a long, tender kiss, Jake exhaling when they finally parted lips, keeping his eyes closed. Dirk put a hand on Jake's face and kissed him again, this time pushing himself more towards Jake. He stood up and over Jake, kissing him again and again. The kisses moved from Jake's mouth to his neck, making him giggle.

"I don't know how you got me to come back, and I don't know what I'm doing here. The other day, I told you that I didn't want any of this, yet here I am, kissing you and touching you. How? Why?" Dirk's hand moved from Jake's cheek to his lips, successfully silencing him. Dirk shooshed him between kisses.

"Don't think about it, Jake." He kissed him again, putting his hands on Jake's waist.

"I'm sure you just can't control your feelings for me, which is why you came back." He said while looking at Jake's body. His shorts were tight around his nice, sweet ass. Oh how he wanted to cup each cheek in his hands. Jake paused in the seat, a look of confusion in his eyes.

"Control?" The word echoed in Jake's head.

"Didn't you say something about control the other day?" he sat up, making Dirk move off of him.

"I'm sure it wasn't important, Jake. Probably a heat of the moment thing." Dirk looked at Jake with another matter-of-fact expression. This made Jake's thoughts run wild. Control, control, control. All Jake could think about was Dirk and Control. Was it something he said? Something he did? 

He looked over at Dirk with a concentrated look. Dirk's usually stoic expression looked off, as if trying to hide something. He sat and studied Jake's movements, as if waiting for some sort of response, **_but he wasn't in control now_**. 

Jake gasped with a realization that shook him to his core. The reason why he was back at Dirk's place. The reason why we went from not wanting his touch to permitting it. Its because Dirk has more power- more _control_ than he let on. 

Dirk stood up the moment that thought scraped Jake's mind. He loomed over Jake with a serious and dark aura around him, making Jake shrink into his chair with a fearful expression. He couldn't believe it. How long has he had this power? How much could he do? 

Jake felt himself shake in the chair, one arm up as some sort of defensive barrier between him and a man he used to know. He noticed Dirk's balled fists at his sides. His jaw clenched behind an attempt to remain stoic. His eyes were darkened both behind his shades and beneath the shadow casted by his cap. Jake couldn't tell who he was looking up at anymore, and it was making him afraid.

" _Jake_." Jake didn't know if the word was ringing in his ears or in his head. He put two hands up and tried to cover his ears, tried to stop the sound. Dirk reached over and forcefully grabbed his wrists.

" _Jake. Forget about it_." That was even louder than before. Jake's face twisted in pain as he let out a groan through gritted teeth. He shut his eyes tight and tried to stay conscious, but the feeling of blacking out was inching towards reality. He shook his head and tried to get away from Dirk, pushing and pulling his arms, but Jake began to feel weaker and Dirk didn't budge. 

" _JAKE_ " Jake screamed as Dirk began to repeat himself, getting louder and louder with every word. Jake was sputtering no's in between yells and pleads to let him leave. All seemingly fell upon willingly deaf ears. Jake felt like something was tightening around his brain and his throat, making it very difficult to think, let alone breathe. What was happening? Why was it happening? Why was Dirk doing this? Jake was at the complete mercy of Dirk, but it didn't look good.

Jake felt his body begin to involuntarily shake, harder than before. A sweat had begun to build up on his face and he felt sick. His mouth was dry and his head was pounding and his eyes were watery and he couldn't think. His brain was full of the words why and forget. Jake was squeezing his eyes shut so hard he began to see white. His jaw was clenched to the point of pain. The tightness in his brain began to grow bigger and stronger. What was he going to do? What was he going to do?

Then suddenly, Jake felt a pop in the back of his mind. Everything returned to normal. Jake's strength returned and he looked up at Dirk, who was gently holding his wrists. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Jake?" He tried not to flinch.

"Yeah?" He sat up, showing that all was well.

"You okay man? You're pale as a ghost, and you were sweating and shaking a bunch right now?" Jake laughed.

"Oh really? I don't remember that happening at all." He let out another laugh, much to the approval of Dirk. He let Jake's wrists go and stood back, crossing his arms for comfort.

"You had me worried there for a sec. Are you sure you really don't remember?" Jake noticed how the concerned tone turned to weary by the end of it. He tried not to let the anxiety building up in his gut show.

"Nope! Not a darned thing! Maybe I should just go home and lay down a little." He put a hand to his head and stood up, making Dirk take a step back.

"Yeah, you do that Jake." He led Jake to the door with helpful hands and waved him goodbye. Once the door closed, Jake hurriedly made his way towards the exit. He didn't forget. He couldn't forget. He didn't know where to go or who to trust. Why did he have to be the one to see that, to experience that? Why was Dirk acting that way? And if Dirk had so much control, then why was Jake thinking like this? Wouldn't he have made it so Jake followed his every command? 

Jake's thoughts bounced from question to question, making him crazed and dazed on the journey home. Once he got home, he locked all of the doors and windows. He checked every room for some sort of sign that things were tampered with. He ran up to his room and laid down, realizing the only way he could keep his thoughts to himself was if he was asleep. He closed his eyes and began to dream.

_Fuck. Shit. Fuck._

**_what is wrong, prince? did I tear page from your perfect little story?_**

_Shut the fuck up and let me think. Didn't I get rid of you last time?_

**_you do not have as much control as you think. I will spread the truth to those forced to live under your hand. You will begin to fall_ **

_Wow you don't know how much I fucking hate you right now. But fuck you because I can just make these stupid assholes forget what you tell them_

**_we'll see._ **

_Yeah. We'll see, but they won't._

Dirk quickly quieted the annoying voice from his thoughts and reached out for Jake, who was still sound asleep.

Jake jolted awake, which was unusual for this usually happy camper. He stumbled to his feet and felt a disorienting sweat coat his face. He could feel the balance of his body swaying like a boat on the sea, and he knew that this boat was going to sink. He fell to his knees and began to shake, his body burned and ached all over. He crawled to the nearest bathroom and began to throw up.

What was wrong with him? He saw darkness edge his vision and all he thought about was opening his eyes. He wanted to wake up but he was already awake. Why were these thoughts moving through his brain so quickly? Why did he care about some true awakening? 

He only knew of two people who could possibly understand the predicament he was experiencing, but one of them made unease bubble in his chest, so he thought to seek of the second person.

Jake used the wall to climb to his feet, legs slimy supporting his slouched frame. He needed his phone. He stumbled back into his room and towards his bed, basically falling onto it before he fell elsewhere. He reached for the desk and felt for his phone, but his eyes were unfocused and his brain was muddled. A spark of hope filled his chest when he finally grabbed his phone, and he dialed Rose with clammy hands. The ringing buzzed within his mind and he tightly shut his eyes to try and stop the room from spinning. It was like the entirety of his life force was being sucked out of him. He just didn't understand.

"Hello?" It was late at night and the mix of sleep and confusion was easily recognized in Rose's voice. 

Jake was gasping for air, reaching at his collar and trying to tug his neck free. His lips her chapped and the only moisture in his body continuously drenched his face and his clothes.

"r-rose" he managed to choke out, earning a quick, concerned response from her.

"Jake? What's wrong?"

"I just... I feel like, like I'm dying Rose" the silence on the other end was washed out by the pounding of Jake's head.

"That's impossible, you're immortal you can't die... but there are times where you feel like you can." 

Jake felt tears sting at the corner of his eyes, another thing he had to battle to stay coherent enough to talk to Rose.

"Is... Is this how you felt?" He coughed and gasped for air. The thirst and inner heat began to take a toll.

"Jake. Do you want me to come over? I don't like how you're sounding right now and you could be very sick."

"I think I... I'll go to your place I just don't wanna be... home right now." He swallowed and it scratched his already parched throat. It took all of the strength in his body to lift himself out of bed and through the door. He stumbled and nearly tripped down the stairs while trying to get out of the house. He just didn't understand. Why did this illness strike him so suddenly? Why is he feeling this bad? Is this truly an act of random human sickness, or is there someone to blame.

Jake put a hand to his head as he nearly doubled over in pain. He floated as a last resort towards not falling, but it seemed like he wouldn't have better luck with this anyhow. He floated towards the door and struggled with the doorknob, the smooth object easily slipping from his weak sweaty grasp. He finally managed to open the door, the cool night breeze being a source of solace for his burning body. 

The flight towards Rose wasn't easy, finally arriving two hours later than the time he said he'd left. When he arrived, Rose was already at the door, a growing look of concern on her face as Jake floated closer. His feet failed to find the floor and he collapsed, a hot sweaty heap of a man at the feet of a very intelligent woman. She had to know what was wrong with him, she was one of the two smartest people on this forsaken planet. 

She scrambled to help him to his feet, ignoring the sudden dampness she got after holding him up and dragging him inside. Kanaya was by the bedroom, holding two baby grubs in her arms, a gasp of shock and concern stuck on her face. Jake could barely find the energy to lift his head to look at her, so it slumped back down onto Rose's arm as his feet dragged on the carpet.

She tried to gently place him on the couch but the act made his body fall hard into the cushions. He rolled onto his back and Rose put a hand to his forehead.

"Oh god, you're burning up." She rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a hand towel, drenching it in cold water and placing it on Jake's aching head. Jake let out a breath as he relaxed into the couch, closing his eyes to try and enjoy the moment of escaping from the hell he had just gone through.

"Jake, are you... alright?"

"I feel- ugh- better but the coolness of this towel won't last forever." He let out a dry and exhausted laugh, barely managing to keep his eyes open. 

"Here, I'll open the balcony door so that the breeze can come in." She moved towards the sliding glass doors. Just then Kanaya stepped to the couch.

"I Brought You This Blanket, I'll Leave It Here Just In Case You Don't Need It, But It Does Get Very Cold." Jake thanked her with a nod as he hummed a response, his eyes closed and his arm resting on his stomach. The two ladies shared worried glances and walked back to their rooms.

Maybe this is what Jake needed, a nice place to sleep. Plus he had gotten used to the feeling of other people being around him, so perhaps better interactions with other people will help ease this sickness. Jake could barely focus as he felt himself pass out. He could handle this in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dirk and Jane meet up

Dirk looked up at the blue sky, the bright sun, the perfect clouds. That's how he wanted things to be- _perfect_. But certain things and certain people are getting in his way. 

He had decided instead of having Jane go to his house, that he would walk over to hers. It felt like such an important matter should be handled in a more professional estate. He walked up to the door and gave three knocks, not warning Jane of his incoming visit beforehand. The clicking of heels led to the clicking of a door unlocking as Jane's surprised face looked up at him.

"Oh Dirk! Fancy seeing you on this fine afternoon." She stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. He put his hands in his pockets and obliged.

"Oh, yeah." He gave a laugh. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander around the large and fancy room he stood in. He wondered if he could hear the echo of his thoughts in this room. The screaming in his mind would ring violently in his ears. He exhaled and continued to walk.

"So, what brings you here?" She walked around him and met his gaze.

"I just had to talk to you."

"About?"

"We need a plan. If you're going to take charge of this planet then we need to make sure that things are set in motion to do so." He went towards the stairs and leaned against the railing. Jane met up with him, tilting her head.

She flicked his cap, "Since when did you start wearing these?"

"I don't know," he grabbed the rim, "but I think they suit me right now, don't you think?"

Jane laughed a little, "yeah they do, but you basically moved the hat from your shirt to your head." She said while poking his chest, followed by tapping the cap again.

Dirk chuckled, "yeah yeah, I guess this evolution was inevitable." His smile morphed into a forced smirk. Jane could tell he was uneasy. 

They always had some sort of connection that way. She was the only one who was ready to agree with him wholeheartedly, mind untouched by Roxy or Jake or Calliope. That's one of the things he liked about her, and that she was still his best friend.

"So!" she clapped her hands together, "what's this plan you were talking about?" She sat on the steps and stretched out her legs, taking a break from the small heels she was wearing.

"Okay, but first, why are you always wearing those things? Don't those feet traps hurt?"

"Its called class, and fashion. I have to present myself in a nice and professional manner. Plus they make me feel taller." 

"Pfft, so you're willing to pay the price of aching feet to gain an inch above your peers? Can't you just fly up a little?" 

"Oh hush Dirk! I thought we were here to discuss a plan, not my shoes!"

"Alright alright." He rested his elbows against the railing and relaxed his posture, looking down at Jane.

"What we need to do is make it so your campaign goes without a hitch. If we are able to get a hold of the human vote, plus the carapacian vote, then I'm sure you'll have a complete victory."

"Yeah but how are we going to do that?" She plopped her arm on her knee and rested her head on her hand. Dirk got off of the railing and knelt before her, leveling out their gazes.

"If we make those against you look like complete idiots- and I mean the worst possible garbage candidates, then I'm sure they'd have to vote for you."

"And how do you reckon we do that?" 

"I'll do what I have to, and you just follow my lead. I know I can trust you on this. Plus," he leaned in, "what's the point in wearing heels if your enemies are beneath your feet?" Jane smiled and Dirk smiled back.

"Oh Dirk! I knew I could count on you." She clasped her hands together and hummed. He stood up and stretched.

He tipped his cap to her, "Oh course Jane, I gotchu. Let the puppet master pull the strings." 

"Pfft, whatever you say _puppet master_." She teased.

She stood up and fixed the crinkled from her skirt.

"This must be the first time you've been out in ages! Do you wanna do something? Eat some cookies or watch a movie?"

"Hmm" he put a hand to his chin and looked up thoughtfully.

"I guess I cooouuuld relax and hang out with one of my best friends."

"True! I'm sure _one_ day of fun wouldn't hurt... but what does someone like Dirk Strider consider fun?"

"Man I don't even know anymore. I've been so out of the loop on my own consciousness that I'm slowly losing grip of my own humanity."

" _Geez_ , lighten up." She pat his shoulder.

"How about some juice." She said while walking down the stairs. Dirk watched her the followed.

"Some juice would sound lovely."

Dave gulped as the dryness of his throat began to get to him. Now he needed some juice. 

He laid lazily on the couch in some boxers and a muscle shirt. He groaned as the hive felt just a little hotter than usual. Is it summer time on this planet? He couldn't tell, every day was so bright and cheery that the warmth of the sun lost it's meaning.

Karkat came back from the kitchen with two glasses of apple juice. He sat on the couch and handed a glass to Dave. 

"I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO CLUE AS TO HOW YOU GOT ME TO LIKE THIS PISS WATER." He took a sip.

"Hey! Don't disrespect the AJ like that, dude's a killer thirst quencher if I've ever met one." Dave took several gulps then let out a refreshing breath.

"And you've been around me for so long that you're starting to mirror me." He points to the boxers with a print of spades, hearts, diamonds, and clubs on it, then to karkat's black muscle shirt.

"AND? I'M JUST BEING COMFORTABLE." He crossed his arms and took another drink of his juice.

"Aww Karkat, don't worry, I mirror you too!" He took his shades off and pointed to the bags under his eyes. He laughed as Karkat playfully shoved his arm.

"I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA SAY SOME SHIT LIKE THAT. MAN, THE SHIT COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH COUPLE WITH THIS PISS THAT YOU'RE DRINKING, I'M STARTING TO THINK THAT YOU'RE A HUMAN TOILET."

"Well I bet I'm the best seat in the house." He made a matter-of-fact face towards Karkat who smugly smirked back at him.

"YEAH ME TOO." He mumbled into his drink and faced the tv, ignoring Dave's audible eagerness with exaggerated gulps. His smile grew as he continued to ignore Dave's words.

"Yo Karkat. Bro. My man, you just cant say stuff like that??"

Karkat smirked again, "SAY STUFF LIKE WHAT?"

"Okay I'm not gonna play this little game with you this time, Karkat. So ima do to you what I know will get information out of you." Dave leaned towards him and put his arms up.

"I'm gonna wrestle you." Karkat looked completely dumbfounded.

"WHAT ON GODS' GREEN EARTH MAKES YOU THINK THAT'S GONNA WORK?"

"Because the restraints to your body will outweigh the restraints to your mind, thus letting the words run free."

Karkat shook his head with a chuckle and grabbed Dave's wrist. Dave's entire body relaxed at Karkat's touch.

"DAVE." The way Karkat looked up at him made all the muscles in Dave's body relax.

"yeah?" He said while breathing out.

"I THINK, I FINALLY FOUND OUT WHERE YOU FIT." He said while gently pulling Dave's hand. Dave watched as Karkat placed it on his chest.

Dave felt as if his heart stopped beating and his lungs stopped working. What? Is this Karkat's confession? Was Dave right? Karkat does feel the same way that Dave had for so long now.

"Wow." Dave looked away from Karkat's gaze.

He laughed, "WHAT?"

Dave put a hand to his forehead and slumped his shoulders, letting out a struggled "wow."

Karkat shifted with concern, "WHAT?"

"I could have... Ugh I could have told you how I felt so long ago I was so _stupid_."

"DAVE," Karkat grabbed both of Dave's hands. He moved his hands to his face, leaning into Dave's touch.

"MISTAKES WERE MADE IN OUR PAST, GUILT IS FELT IN OUR NOW, BUT WE CAN AT LEAST DO SOMETHING GREAT IN THIS MOMENT." He gave a heartwarming smile.

Dave felt himself ease up, "you... you think so?"

"OF COURSE DAVE." Dave sat closer to Karkat, moving a hand from his face to his grey shoulder. He gently yet firmly grasped it as he leaned in. 

They didn't break eye contact as the two inched closer together, mirroring each other's movements. Karkat pit his free hand on Dave's cheek as he tilted his head. They both closed their eyes and came closer, joining together in a kiss. Fears melted and fireworks were felt in their beating hearts. Dave's hand moved down to Karkat's waist while the other went to his back, while Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. They deepened the kiss, becoming more passionate, more intimate. The two had waited so long for this moment to come that they felt as though nothing could disturb them. 

Karkat felt Dave put his weight onto him, so he instinctively laid back onto the couch. It seemed as though the only thing running through their minds were each other. They couldn't sense anything else around them but the body before them.

Then, uh... Then things get a little more spicy but _I'm not gonna spoil their tender moment with a full on spectator's rant about their actions in complete detail. I know you waited for this and I know I have too, but this is their moment and their's alone, so I'm gonna let them chill. Plus, I'm letting myself chill at Jane's house, so there's that coupled with my sudden onset laziness._

_So just, use your imagination or something. Y'all have been great at doing that before so what's the difference with doing it now? I'm doing the two love birds a favor by actually giving them privacy, and I didn't even interfere! So that's how you know its genuine. But I'm gonna take the credit anyway and say that its a job well done, on everyone's part._

_But another thing I can say is that things are always calm before the storm, so enjoy this while it lasts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a little map out of how this will all play out, I wonder if it's any similar to how it'll end in the actual epilogues.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where feelings of unease are present.

When John woke up, he felt a deep pit of dread and anxiety in his stomach. That didn't make any sense?? Why was he feeling so bad if he had just woken up. He chocked it up to stupid humans and their stupid emotions.

He got up and dressed himself, trying to think of something to do today, but a horrible cloud shrouded his thoughts. He didn't want to think about it anymore but he couldn't _not_ think about it. He stared into the mirror. He looked paler than usual. Sweatier than usual. The dark circles under his eyes more noticeable for some reason. Suddenly a flash appeared before him. It was him, yes, still his reflection, but he was different, calmer, more serious- more angry. His eyes were different, the once blue hue they held were now blood red. He looked like he had been through a lot and that he wasn't done doing what had to be done.

Then he blinked, and he was him again.

He splashed some water on himself and got dressed. He just had to get out of his house.

Out the window and into the sky. The cloud formations were never changing, yet the breeze increased with height. All he could hear was the howling of the wind in his ears as he flew around aimlessly. It was as if the wind had cleared his head for him, lifting the dread and blowing that cloud away. He let himself drift above the clouds, waiting to be blown towards a destination with something to do.

The breeze blew the purple curtains of an open kitchen window. Rose walks over and ties her curtains up, keeping the cool breeze flowing for Jake, who is still very hot, very sweaty, and very sick. She grabbed a bucket of cold water and a towel, walking over to the couch that Jake had been glued to since the night he came over. His eyes were shut and he was shaking, muttering low incoherent words to the open room. 

Rose sat besides him with a concerned sigh. She set the bucket besides her and dipped the towel into the water, squeezing it so that it wouldn't drip onto the carpet. She patted Jake's flushed face, clearing the sweat and replacing it with cold water. His deep and labored breaths harmonized with the whistle of the wind. She turned back to the bucket without a second thought.

"Rose." She turned to Jake, whose head faced her, eyes still shut.

"Yes Jake?" He said nothing, his breaths now steady and silent. Rose didn't know whether to take that as a good thing, or a bad one. 

She continued to stare at him, wondering if it was just sleep talking. She then watched as Jake held out his hand. It looked like some strength blessed this moment and made it so that he could reach out. She might not have known what he was going through, but she knew a deep pain and sickness that was as awful as his.

Right as she was reaching for his hand, his hand jolted for her's. He grabbed into it, his grip tightening. She tried to pull back but felt the strength leave her. She shook her arm and grabbed Jake's wrist in a weak attempt to free herself, but it was useless. Jake was propped onto his elbow now, still facing her, matching their heights and their gaze where they sat.

Jake's eyes opened, revealing them to not be his normal green eyes, but blank ones full of light. They were bright and Rose didn't want to look into them, but she couldn't look away. She was filled with this sickening familiarity that she wanted to forget. She could feel her own strength being replaced with a foreign feeling, a sort of burning electricity that coursed through her veins. Jake opened his mouth as wide as he could and took in a deep breath.

" _R O S E_."

His voice shook her to her core. She felt like she had been punched in the gut, gasping for air. Her eyes darting around but always finding themselves back in Jake's. Her heart was racing, her mind was racing, yet she couldn't find it in her to scream. 

Kanaya's keys jangled while unlocking the door, a bag of groceries in her arm. She walked into her home and looked up. There was a thud, but she couldn't tell if it was because of the bag, or her heart. She just couldn't believe her eyes.

Before her, she saw Jake and Rose, both looking corrupted and with glowing eyes. Jake's face was stern, eyes wide and facing Rose, while Rose's was shocked, mouth hanging open as she faced the ceiling.

Kanaya let out a scream while rushing over. She fell on her knees and tried to control the situation. Her hands shook as she ran through different ways and solutions. The only thing that she knew was that she had to sever the bond between Rose and Jake. She grabbed their wrists and began to pull. A tingly sensation ran through her hands and up her arms the longer she held on. With all of her strength, she tried to pull them apart. The tingles traveling further and growing stronger the more she pulled them apart. She gritted her teeth and mustered all of her strength. She successfully broke their connection.

A bright light shone within the room. Rose held her head and caught her breath. Jake groaned and fell back onto the couch. Kanaya let out a breath as her shoulders fell, facing the ceiling. She slumped back onto the floor as she felt the atmosphere around her calm down. The hair on each of them were standing up, still feeling the electricity that was left over from what just happened. 

I thought this was only something someone who had reached god tier could experience, but it seemed that it could spread to others if it was powerful enough. 

That's how Kanaya began to feel. A new sense of power began to form in her chest. She looked at her hands, flexing and unflexing her fingers. She looked up at the two before her, who were already looking at her.

In unison, they spoke, "You felt it too?"

\--

John decided to land. He looked around the park. It had a grey tint to it as the sky was uncharacteristically cloudy. He put his hands in his pockets and took a stroll down the park's dirt path. 

He let his eyes wander and watch the citizens slowly leave the park. He didn't know if they knew what rain was, but they still sought shelter nonetheless. There were two people, though, who decided to stick out the clouds. 

He raised his hand in a wave, "Hey Roxy! Calliope!" They turned to him, shouting greetings and waving him over. He lightly jogged to their hangout spot underneath a tree. 

"Hey! What are you guys up to?"

Roxy smiled, "oh ya know, just chillin really. somethin weird tho is that the sky is p cloudy rn so, that's new."

Calliope chimed in. "yeah, it is pretty odd to see the sky be something that isn't clear for once. I wonder why it's changed all of a sudden."

John shifted his weight. It couldn't be him, right? There has to be this unease in the air that's noticed by more than just him, right?

"Uhh, actually? I haven't been all that peachy today. I woke up and there was this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach and I kinda looked..." The memory of what he saw in the mirror flashed through his mind, "off."

Roxy tilted their head. "do ur breath powers also affect the weather or somethin???" John put his hands up in defense.

"No! I mean, no? I don't think so" he rubbed his neck, "b-but this feeling has to be felt by others, right? It cant just be me feeling this way. Oh! Like you, how are you guys feeling today?"

Roxy's face changed slightly while Calliope hummed.

"Normal ig" Roxy shrugged.  
"totally fine!" Callie sang.

John put a hand to his chin. "Odd. Then I wonder if Rose or Kanaya are feeling it. If anything Rose can use her big ol brain to tell me why I'm being an idiot or something."

"alright, then let's go" Roxy and Calliope folded their blanket and put it into a purse that Calliope carried. They then flew over to Rose and Kanaya's place.

Walking over, John realized that his stomach sank and his heart raced faster the closer he stepped to their home. He looked over his shoulder to Roxy, who shared that look of confusion and concern. They steadily walked towards the door, getting more anxious at the sight of it being left wide open. 

John put a hand to the door and called out.

"Rose? Kanaya? Are you there?"

The trio walked into the living room where they saw Rose, Kanaya, and Jake sitting around each other. They turned towards the door, and John noted that they all looked a little bit frazzled.

"y'all look out of it." Roxy said, walking into the room. 

Jake tried to give a laugh, "You know, I've actually been out of it for a while now."

"What happened?" John walked into the room and closed the door, taking a stand besides the couch while Roxy leaned against the nearest wall.

"Well, you know how I was sick for a while?" Rose looked up at John, seeming a bit pale.

"Uhh, yeah?" 

"I think that Jake had been experiencing the same thing."

John crossed his arms and stared at the floor with wide eyes, "oof."

"Yeah, I guess there is some sort of bug going around?" Jake said, trying to come up with an answer.

"Well That Was Some Bug." Kanaya sighed, "But To Tell You The Truth, I Don't Even Know What That Was. A Sickness Shouldn't Be Able To Feel Like That, Let Alone A Human One."

"That's true, and I've only felt that way while on this planet. There is no sickness like this back on our Earth," Rose mentioned, "so what if its new."

"a whole new sickness?? should we warn the people?"

"Uh not so fast, cause so far only we have been affected." John said.

Jake looked down with a puzzled look, “Do you think it only affects us then? Like us God tiers?"

"No that wouldn't make sense," Rose said while pointing at Kanaya, "because she felt it too."

"But I Only Felt It After I Touched You Two. What If It Is Just God Tiers?"

"Then we do have to warn the others." John pulled out his phone and pushed his contacts. Roxy and Rose did the same.

The other end of John's call answered.

"Hello?"

"Dave, you gotta meet us at central park. We've got a couple of things we need to talk about."

"Oh uh, alriiight? We'll see you there then."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Any luck, Rox?" John put his phone away.

"no, actually, Janey and Dirk aren't answering so Ima just text them."

"And you Rose?" 

"Straight to voicemail." 

"Shit. Well lets just go to the park, we'll tell them later."

"wait," Roxy put a hand up, "can we even go rn? cause some of us aren't really at 100% at the moment."

John looked at his friends, three of which were pale and a little shakey, looking up at him through half lidded eyes. He gave a puzzled groan and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Then Roxy, Calliope, and I will go warn Dave while you three stay here."

"oh! I can stay here and make them some lovely tea!" Calliope clapped their claws together. Roxy gave a warm smile and patted their shoulder.

"alright babe, John and I will be right back." They gave a nod and looked over at John while walking towards the door. He took that as his cue to follow.

"You guys get some rest, we'll handle everything else."

And with that they left for the park.

A short fly later, the two landed on the grass. They looked around for Dave, who was already walking towards them. He and Karkat shared the same concerned expression while cautiously walking over.

"Hey guys," Dave nodded, "so uh, what was that whole thing about?"

"Remember that sickness Rose had?" 

Dave and Karkat shared a look, growing more anxious by the second.

"Yeah?"

"Well, now I kinda came back-"  
"What?!" Dave shouted, a sweater forming on his brow.

"Yeah and it kiiinda spread to Jake and Kanaya."

"BUT HOW?" Karkat stepped forward, his eyes darting between Roxy and John.

"I think its because she touched Rose and Jake while they shared their sickness" Roxy put a hand on Karkat, who tried to calm down. 

"I don't... I don't get it. Why them?" Dave ran a hand through his hair.

"I think it only affects people who went god tier, cause Rose got it, and then Jake got it. Kanaya only got it cause she interfered so..." John rubbed his neck and shrugged.

Dave hunched over slightly and put a hand on his stomach, taking in deep breaths. Karkat puts his hand on Dave's back and rubs it, trying to comfort him.

"SO NOW WHAT? WE TAKE PRECAUTIONS? MEDICATION? WATCH FOR SYMPTOMS?" 

"uhh,,," Roxy clasped their hands together, "we actually don't know?? cause we barely found out more than one could get it so we're all kinda on a look out"

"Do uh, do Jane, Dirk, and Jade know?" 

"uhh I mean we tried to contact them but they didn't really answer?? So we're hoping that they just show up"

Dave nodded and put his arm down. He smiled at Karkat and looked off into the distance, in thought. He stared at the park's jumble of trees and let his mind wonder. What other problems does he have to face now?

Someone descended from the sky, landing in the treeline. They turned towards Dave and began to walk towards him. Dave felt his heart crush and drop out of his chest. 

"wh-wha....?" He began to shake, but kept it unnoticed. A man was walking towards him. A man Dave thought was dead long ago. His pointed shades hidden underneath his cap. A plain white t-shirt and black pants. Fingerless gloves and a hand grasping a katana. 

"DAVE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Karkat put a hand on Dave's shoulder and looked at his face. He followed his gaze towards the man who was approaching.

"Bro..." Dave said, barely audible  
"DIRK?" Karkat tilted his head  
"W-Wait... Its Dirk?" Dave turned to Karkat

"UH YEAH? ITS HIM ISN'T IT?" Dave let out a shakey breath and held his head.

"NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, HE LOOKS A LOT LIKE HOW-" Karkat stopped himself with the sudden realization. He looked down at Dave who turned to Karkat for a hug. He wrapped his arms around him and comforted him.

Roxy looked over and waved, "Dirk! You made it!" Dirk walked towards Roxy but kept his focus on Dave.

"Yeah uh, what's the emergency?" He finally turned to Roxy, clutching his katana in a battle ready stance.

"oh well there's this sickness goin around but only god tiers and those who interfere can catch it apparently"

"Okay, well, are you guys okay?" He turns to the them.

"Oh!" Roxy put their hands to their face, "But Callie might not be! I left them all alone! I hope they don't get sick" 

"Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine, since interference is the only way for non god tiers to get it." John reassured

"Damn, so are Rose, Jake, and Kanaya okay?" Dirk put a hand on his hip.

"oh yeah they're good now" they smiled

"Yeah cause all you texted was to meet here and that it was an emergency." Dirk laughed.

John stood besides them, idly listening to their conversation. The words they were saying slowly drowning out to the thoughts that rushed into his mind.

How did Dirk know that Jake, Rose, and Kanaya were the ones who were sick? Roxy didn't say anything, he sure didn't, and he couldn't have heard it from anyone else, so how?

John looked at Dirk. Roxy was laughing about something, but Dirk was stoic. His eyes were visible through his glasses, and he was staring straight at John. John kind of gulped at his gaze. 

Why was he looking at him? He couldn't know his thoughts... right?

They held eye contact until Roxy began to speak again. Dirk refocused his attention onto them, a smile quickly forming on his face. John grabbed his arm nervously, what was that? He gave Dirk another look before everyone said their goodbyes.

John and Roxy flew back, the odd feeling still lingering in John's chest. 

"what's up?" Roxy looked over

"Huh?"

"You look kinda scared. What's on your mind?"

"Well uh, how did Dirk know who was sick if you only told him that it was an emergency."

"I mean," they shrugged, "Dirk is a smart guy, I'm sure he just did like process of elimination or something." 

He wasn't satisfied with that response.

"But hey," Roxy pat his arm, "its nothing to worry about." 

They faced forwards and continued to fly, but the unease in John's stomach wouldn't subside.

Something was wrong, but he just didn't know what.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we retrieve an old friend

Its been a couple of days since John has last heard from Terezi. Laying on his bed, phone on his chest, hating when he mistakes the buzz of silence for that of a text. Where is she? Why hasn't she texted at all? He looked at his phone again and saw no new messages, he felt like he was in some type of loop. 

He just couldn't take it anymore. The prickly ball in his throat and the thick nothingness he feels when he tries to swallow it away. He has to look for her. He has to make this feeling dissolve into satisfaction when he finds Terezi. That's the only way he'll be able to feel better. There's no other way for him to overcome this weird string of negativity.

He grabbed whatever shirt and jeans he could find and slipped on some shoes. Exiting his house and going into the sky, watching the silent sleeping world around him. The stars shine in the exact spots as they always do, but he hopes to find that one star that constantly gleams in the back of his mind and within his eyes. He brought out his phone again and opened Snapchat. Good thing this app has a map feature that lets you see where your friends are. Mainly everyone is here on Earth C, but Terezi is nowhere to be seen. 

He taps the screen and zooms out. Continuously, as much as it can go. Then he sees a little blip of a bitmoji deep within the darkness of space. He tries to calculate the location and begins to fly in that direction.

Drifting through the vastness of space is so calming, so humbling. There's absolutely nothing yet everything around him. The stars seem so much brighter in complete darkness. Nothing to scan but your surroundings, finding random chunks of matter and debris of planets or space rocks or timelines that used to exist. He had forgotten how quiet it was in space. He had forgotten how lonely it was in space. No breeze to whisper in his ears. No sun to shine down and kiss his skin. Nothing but darkness and a vastness so grand that you can get consumed by it. He closed his eyes and took a breath. 

How did Terezi make it this long? How hasn't she lost her mind? Was he the last thing that tethered her to their reality? Or did she lose herself to the confines of space?

He shook his head and continued to fly, just a little faster now. These thoughts, the only noise he could hear, continued to echo in his head. Bouncing around like unwanted thorns, poking beads of sweat onto his forehead. His speed increased, but he couldn't tell if it were to find Terezi faster or to try and escape these damn thoughts. Why did they keep playing in his head no matter how hard he tried to shut them up?

_Wasn't he in control of his own mind?_

He shook his head again and flew as fast as he could. He squinted his eyes tight and clenched his fists. He began to yell. Anything to drown out these damned thoughts, though the sound only boomed in his ears and in his area alone. The space around him blanketed a lot of his screams. Screams that led to cries. He began to shout out incoherent woes that festered within him long ago. He was crying now, but no one can notice your tears in the vastness of space. 

He opened his eyes, breathing heavily. Before him was a small red dot, drifting aimlessly in the distance. He couldn't believe it. He wiped his tears and sniffed down the rest of his worries and held his head steady. He flew closer to the only color visible with a racing heart. The closer he got, the more he could make out.

Red, extended dragon wings with flames. Short black hair and pointy candy colored horns. A motionless grey body slumped over, held only by the straps of a jet pack.

John's speed slowed as he came closer to what he didn't want to believe. He put a hand out to touch Terezi, just to see if she was real. And to see if she was alive. Her skin was cold to the touch, but she twitched a little at the sudden contact. John's heart skipped a beat. She was alive! Barely there, but still alive! He grabbed her and squeezed her tight. He hadn't smiled that brightly in a while now. Her body pressed against his, her head drooping onto his shoulder, her limp arms floating at his sides. It was kinda like she was hugging him back, or at least he'd like to imagine it that way. He pulled back and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed behind her red tinted glasses. Her face was calm but her eyebrows were slightly furrowed and her mouth had a faint grimace. If she weren't nearly dead, he would kiss her.

He held her close again and began to quickly fly back towards Earth, finally being able to call it a home. But he wouldn't be able to do that without Terezi, so get had to get her some sort of help.

The darkness of space was replaced by the brightness of fluorescent lights. 

He carried Terezi's body into the infirmary. The cluttering of voices and the many hands grabbing at him and Terezi made him sort of miss the solitude of space, but he needed to be here right now. He needed to be here with Terezi, and for Terezi, to make sure she gets better. To make sure she wakes up.

The doctors and the nurses took her from his arms and put her in a room. They swarmed in and out of the room, making it impossible for John to even get near the door. He sat in a seat by her room and held his head. It was all he could do at the moment, but he new that he would be able to hold her again when they were finished, when they saved her. 

It was hours before they finally seemed done. A doctor came out and told him the situation, filling him in on her status and how long she'd have to stay. He thanked her and walked into the room. 

His heart dropped and his stomach followed. He saw Terezi, wires going into her arms and up in her nose. A feeding tube sat on her chest, remnants of food lingering in the tube and around the edge of her mouth. 

He took slow, anxious steps towards her. A closer inspection showed how tired and skinny she was. The bags under her eyes coupled with her prominent cheek bones made him feel sick to his stomach. How could she have let this happen to herself? He didn't know why she didn't just come home, but he knew her stubbornness.

He sat by her wireless hand and held it. He knew it'd be a while before she woke up, so he only wished that she would wake up soon.

Days threatened to be weeks as John came and checked in on Terezi. She began to look better, healthier. Her cheekbones weren't as visible but the bags still were. He just swallowed his anxieties every time and continued to visit her.

On a day just like any other, John habitually walked into the hospital room, expecting utter silence and pseudo-companionship from an unconscious girl. Idly tapping at his phone screen, he slowly walked over to a chair and sat in it, leaning back and letting the colors fill his vision.

"OH WOW, 1 KN3W SOM3TH1NG H4D CONTROL OV3R YOUR M1ND BUT 1 WOULDN'T H4V3 THOUGHT 1T'D B3 YOUR PHON3."

John's head bolted upwards quicker than Terezi could be surprised. He stood up, almost dropping his phone and pushing the chair back with the force. Terezi put her hands up.

"W-WH4T??" She glanced around nervously when John started to inch closer. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"I thought you were dead." He squeezed tighter. She weakly put her hands on his back.

"1D1OT, 1T'LL T4K3 MOR3 TH4N ST4RV4T1ON 4ND D3HYDR4T1ON TO K1LL M3." She laughed. John smiled, glad to be feeling movement and warmth from her instead of that cold nothingness from weeks before. He finally let go and sat back, a smile and faint flush on his face.

"Glad to have you back, boney." He laughed to the audible gasp from Terezi.

"WOW, HOW TYP1C4L. 3SP3C14LLY FROM SOM3ON3 L1K3 YOU, 3GB3RT. 1T H4SN'T 3V3N B33N 4 D4Y 4ND YOU'R3 4LR34DY M4K1NG FUN OF TH3 S1CK G1RL."

"Damn, I guess you were so hungry out there that you ate your sense of humor." She cracked a smile.

"J33Z, OK4Y. TH4T ON3 W4S GOOD, BUT 1'M ONLY G1V1NG YOU TH1S ON3 B3C4US3 1 F33L L1K3 TOT4L 4ND UTT3R SH1T."

"Well you partially look how you feel." He turned his head to the side, examining her. She glared in response.

"Okay, okay! Stopping now." He out his hands up in defense. She laid back with a huff and John sat back in his chair.

"So uh, how was it?"

"HOW W4S WH4T?"

"Everything? Your journey, your sleep, your thoughts. How was it?"

"W3LL, S1NC3 YOU'V3 4SK3D N1C3LY, 1'LL G1V3 YOU 4 SL1C3 OF MY SUFF3R1NG P13." She turned to him.

"P1CTUR3 TH1S, YOU'R3 OUT S34RCH1NG FOR SOM3ON3, WHO YOU C4R3 FOR D33PLY, 4ND TH3 PL4C3 WH3R3 YOU'R3 LOOK1NG 1S PL4Y1NG 4 N3V3R 3ND1NG PR4NK ON YOU. D4RKN3SS L3FT 4ND R1GHT, UP 4ND DOWN, 4S F4R 4S TH3 3Y3 C4N S33. PLUS 1TS JUST YOU 4ND YOUR DOUBTS, SO TH4T'S FUN." She looked at the white room before her, squinting at the horrid brightness compared to what she saw last. 

"TO M4K3 M4TT3RS WORS3, YOU'R3 4BSOLUT3LY ST4RV1NG, 34T1NG L1T3R4LLY 4NYTH1NG YOU COULD COM3 4CROSS, BUT YOU KN3W D33P DOWN TH4T 1T WOULD 4LL B3 WORTH 1T WH3N YOU FOUND WHO YOU W3R3 LOOK1NG FOR. SO YOU K33P PUSH1NG FORW4RD, HOP1NG TO C4TCH UP TO TH3 R4P1D 3XP4NS1ON OF SP4C3 TO TRY 4ND COV3R 4S MUCH GROUND 4S POSS1BL3, BUT..." Her face fell and she gripped the sheets.

"1N TH3 B4CK OF YOUR M1ND, YOU KNOW TH4T 1T'S HOP3L3SS." She turned to John, "Y34H, TH1NGS 1N SP4CE 4R3 SUPPOS3D TO B3 D1ST4NT, BUT NOT 3NT1R3LY OUT OF YOUR GR4SP! L1K3, 1T W4S COMPL3T3LY 3MPTY!! NO ON3 4ND NOTH1NG 4ROUND, FOR3V3R." Tears began to pool in the eyes as her expression became pained.

"1 KN3W TH4T MY WHOL3 M1SS1ON W4S 4BSOLUT3LY PO1NTL3SS BUT 1 JUST... 1 JUST D1DN'T W4NN4 G1VE UP ON VR1SK4, NOT 4G41N." Her shoulders fell and she began to sob, pathetically covering her face with her hands. John got up again and sat besides her, holding her once more. She leaned into him, continuing to shake and sob. She clutched at his shirt, and at that same time, his heartstrings. The sorrow she felt hit him like a truck, the wreckage landing in the bottom of his chest and leaking into the pit of his stomach. 

He held her closer and let out a sigh. All he could really do now was hold her close and try to make her feel better.

\--

Dave and Karkat sat on their couch, Karkat leaning his head on Dave, who had his arm around him. They were watching their scheduled programming when a commercial came on. Dave flinched at the sight of Dirk again, not being able to get over his outfit change. He looked exactly like how Bro did, which is obvious since that's who he would've grown up to become but, he thought he'd left his trauma behind him. Did Dirk know what Bro looked like, and is dressing like that to ironically jab at Dave? Or was this transformation _truly inevitable_. 

He felt bad for Dirk, already knowing his issue with self image and self worth, the self loathing shared between him and the way he had to splinter himself off in order for his session to have some sort of success. He liked to be in control, but does that mean that he would do what Bro did?

He broke out of his trance because Karkat grabbed his hand.

"DAVE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU... YOU'RE SHAKING AND SWEATING."

"I... I just, its just the commercials with... with Dirk again, I..."

"NO NO! ITS OKAY, BABE. I CAN CHANGE THE CHANNEL OR PUT ON A MOVIE SO WE DON'T HAVE TO WATCH IT POP UP AGAIN. WHAT DO YOU SAY, HUH? WANNA TAKE ANOTHER WHACK AT WATCHING THRESH PRINCE AND COMPARING IT TO YOUR LESSER VERSION OF HUMAN FRESH PRINCE?"

Dave's mood successfully shifted, "hey man, don't you even diss my man Will Smith like that ever again or Ima throw these hands."

"PAH-LEASE," he exaggerated, "YOU COULDN'T HIT ME IF YOU USED YOUR TIME POWERS TO SLOW ME DOWN." He huffed and crossed his arms, a cocky smile on his face.

"Oh yeah? Well, I still have one trick up my sleeve."

"PFFT, AND WHAT'S THAT?" Karkat watched as Dave put his arms in a ready position.

"This!" Dave lunged at Karkat, pinning him to the couch and hugging down his arms. He began to plant kisses all over Karkat's face. He squirmed beneath him.

"AH NO! THE ATTACK OF KISSES!! YOU'RE TENDER TOUCH IS TOO MUCH!!"

"Ha, do you give up then?" 

Karkat smiled, "NEVER." He leaned up and gave Dave a kiss. Dave laughed and kissed Karkat again, his grip loosening. Karkat freed his arms and gently touched Dave's face. He relaxed and leaned more into Karkat, deepening the kiss. Karkat moved his arms to wrap them around Dave when Dave felt the room do a 180°.

Suddenly Dave was the one on his back and Karma was on top.

"HA! DID YOUR LITTLE SLEEVE TRICK HAVE A BACKUP SLEEVE FOR THAT ATTACK? HUH??" Dave couldn't do anything but look up at Karkat with awe.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, SILENCE. YOU CAN SAY NOTHING BECAUSE I AM THE TRUE TRUTH TELLER HERE, SUCCESSFULLY PROTECTING MY SHOW, WHICH IS FAR BETTER THAN ITS HUMAN COUNTERPART." He smiled triumphantly. Dave smiled fondly.

"wow."

"WHAT? CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE DEFEATED?"

"No, I can't believe I was lucky enough to be with you." His expression softened, Karkat was dumbstruck.

"I UH I..." He turned, "F-FLATTERY WILL GET YOU NOWHERE, FOOL." 

"oh yeah? Well it got me into your heart, didn't it?"

"SILENCE YOURSELF."

"make me."

They stared at each other, Dave teasing him with a smirk and Karkat trying to hold back the urge to kiss him again. With a huff, Karkat moved off of Dave.

"INSUFFERABLE." 

"Haha you know you love me" he sat up and watched Karkat put Fresh Prince of Bel Air on. Dave pat the cushion besides him and smiled at Karkat leaning into him. He out his arm around him again and smiled, finally being genuinely happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Roxy and Calliope go on a date and have a talk.

Roxy rested their head on Calliope's lap, letting out a relaxed sigh. They smiled up at Calliope, who was looking down at them just the same.

"roxy?"

"yeah babe?"

"how do yoU think that jade is doing, now that she has been focUsing on herself instead of trying to wedge herself into a relationship?"

"uhh, well I mean she must be doing something? idk how she must be feelin right now tbh but she has been M.I.A. for like, months now! Hopefully she's still alive."

"yes, i am sUre that she is still alive, maybe only a space player can defeat a space player." They let out a laugh, Roxy smiled. 

"Lol yeah but couldn't she do that to herself??"

"hmm, maybe? bUt i can feel it in my gUt that jade is still alive oUt there" they smiled again, making Roxy's heart melt.

"wow"

"what?"

"you are the absolute cutest being on this whole entire planet and I'm so lucky that you chose me over some carapacian or somethin."

"oh roxy, yoU know that i have the best relationship with yoU. if i had yoUr biological make Up, i woUld totally have yoUr babies." They put a claw up to their flushed cheek. Roxy sat up, wide eyed and mouth opened.

"y-you want,,, MY babies??" They pointed to themselves.

"wh-why yes, of coUrse," they glanced around, "who else's woUld i want?"

"I,,, I always wanted kids, but..." They held Calliope's claw in their own, "how would we do that? Me n you?" They looked up at Calliope's face.

"woUldn't rose or john or someone know how to bioengineer some sort of genetics that can be taken from me to yoU?"

"uhh maybe John? I mean he was some ectobiologist or somethin like that, maybe he can get your DNA and plop a baby in me?"

"excellent!" They clapped their claws together, "let's go and find him then!" They stood up. Roxy grabbed their wrist.

"Wha- like, right now?

"yes, or wait... how woUld we make offspring withoUt any machines from the game?"

"Huh?"

"like how woUld we get my genetic material to mix with yoUrs? i don't..." They looked down at their claws, confused.

"I actually don't know really. Maaaybe we can use my void powers to get an egg or something??"

"bUt how woUld that work? Ugh, this was a stUpid idea" calliope cried into their claws.

"No no no! This is a great idea, I am totally on board 100%, but me n you just gotta figure out how to do it, thats all." Roxy put a reassuring hand on Calliope's back, massaging it for extra comfort. 

"y-yeah. yoU're right, love." They turned and smiled weak, still feeling unease build within their chest.

Roxy smiled back, "Heh, alright, lets go find John, yeah?"

Calliope took a deep breath and nodded, getting up alongside Roxy. Roxy wrapped their arms around Calliope and they flew towards John's house.

\---

John found himself spending more and more time at the hospital. Not for himself, no, but for Terezi. He love seeing the light come back to her eyes and the life fill her appearance. She was getting back to her old self again.

"Afternoon, Terezi!" He put his hand up, showing a bag he brought, and walked into the room.

"TH3R3'S TH3 DORKY SM1L3. LOOKS L1K3 1'V3 SUCC3SSFULLY TR4PP3D YOU." Terezi smiled, eating her second hospital meal for the day- mashed potatoes and pills.

"Psh, its only a trap if I didn't wanna be here, stupid." He slumped into a seat and plopped the bag on the bedside table.

"OH?" Terezi cocked her head to the side, "YOU W4NT TO B3 H3R3, 3GB3RT? HOW SW33T." 

John squinted at the shit-eating grin Terezi was known for. Even the sharpness of her teeth mocked him.

"Well yeah, I like seeing you like this," he gestured to her sickly form, "feels like a plus one for Team Egbert."

"PFFT. F1RST OF 4LL, YOU SUR3 DO LOV3 M4K1NG FUN OF TH3 S1CK G1RL'S 4PP34R4NC3, HUH," John tried to speak up but Terezi stopped him, "S3COND OF 4LL, 1F YOU L1KE S331NG M3 S1CK AND DY1NG, TH3N WHY D1D YOU 3V3N BR1NG M3 H3R3 1N TH3 F1RST PL4CE? HMM??" She teased, leaning in closer to examine the frustration and embarrassment on John's face.

"Ugh whatever" he turned away and crossed his arms, putting his focus onto the TV at the front of the room. 

"PLUS ON3 FOR T34M PYROP3." Terezi snickered to herself. She finished her food and put the tray on the table besides her, finally noticing the bag sitting there.

"SO, WH4T'S 1N TH3 B4G?" She wiped her mouth and looked over at John, who was lounging on the chair. He side-eyed the bag.

"Oh that? Its for you." He said it so nonchalantly, but Terezi still got excited. For her? John hadn't brought her anything before. What could it be?

"WH-WH4T 1S 1T?" She tries to reach over and grab it but John jumps up and grabs it first. 

"Ah ah ah," he smirked, "if you want to see what's inside, then you gotta promise me one thing."

"UUUGGHHH," She threw her head back in exaggeration, "F1N3, WH4T DO YOU W4NT"

"You can't tease me for the rest of the week."

She laughed, "YOU KNOW 1 C4N'T DO TH4T, R1GHT?" She rested her head in her hands, "HOW 4BOOUUT, 4N HOUR?"

"What? No!"

"4 D4Y, T4K3 1T OR L34V3 1T" She put her hand out to shake on it.

"Deal." He laughed and tossed the bag onto the bed. She dug into it and gasped audibly.

"Its a bunch of red things, like red ice creams and red candies. I even got you a cool red hoodie that reminds me of your dragon-pack."

She held up the red hoodie that had flames at the bottom. "1T 1S PR3TTY K1CK 4SS. TH4NK YOU 3GB3RT," She clutches it to her chest, "1 W1LL CH3R1SH 1T 4LW4YS."

John smiled. "Another point to team Egbert, so now I'm winning." He hummed teasingly and sat back on the couch, scrolling away at his phone.

"H3H, YOU W4NT 4 PR1Z3?" Terezi licked her teeth, reminding John of just how sharp they really were. 

"Wha?" He sat up with a blush, a cute confused look on his face. Terezi opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by ringing. It was John's phone. He checked to see who it was and read Roxy's name.

"Shoot. I gotta take this real quick."

"UGGHHH, 1T W4S JUST G3TT1NG GOOD TOO." She slumped her shoulders and watched as John hurried out of the room.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Terezi hummed a response and turned her attention back to her goodie bag.

John took a few steps away from the door and answered.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Jooohn, where are you, man? Callie and I are lookin for ya."

"I'm at the hospital visiting Terezi. What happened?"

"Well, we wanted to ask for your help..."

"Oh? What is it?" There was a brief silence on the other end, making John feel uncomfortable.

"We uh. Well we've decided that we want children and, uh, thought you could help with that." 

"Oh, haha, yeah I totally can! We'll just use the ectob-"

"No, John, we wanted our baby to have some of Calliope's DNA in it, and I want to bear the child. So we were wondering if you could..." John couldn't hear the rest of it. His gulp was caught in his throat and he felt frozen. Did... Did Roxy want to have his kid?

"John? John!"

"Er, uh, yeah? Yeah what happened?"

"We asked if you were able to help us have kids." He heard Calliope speak up.

"yes! yoU are one of oUr best candidates."

"Really? B-But why me?" 

"Well because I can't ask Dirk, cause he's technically my brother and a total gay boy. And I can't ask Dave because he's technically my son. And Jake miiight be taken already, so."

"I, uh... Okay then. What do you guys have in mind then?"

"Uh, for that we have to see you in person." 

"Ah, okay. Where are you guys?"

"Your house." John choked.

"Okay! I'll be right over." He hung up and went back into the room. He looked at Terezi, who was already wearing the hoodie and sucking on and ice cream.

"OH, JOHN, B4CK SO SOON?"

"Yes, but not for long. Roxy and Calliope need my, uh, help so I gotta go."

"YOU'R3 NOT LY1NG TO SP4R3 TH3 F33L1NGS OF TH3 POOOORR S11111CCKK G1111RRRLL, 4R3 YOU?" She smirked.

"Of course not! If I wanted you to know how I felt I would've told you already. Now I sadly must go so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She smiled, "Y34H, C4US3 YOU C4N'T BR43L FR33 FROM MY CH41NS. 1 GOT YOU."

"Yes, you do. Now I got to go. Bye!" He waved as he practically ran out the door. 

Anxiety and curiosity were fueling his quick pace. He let his mind wonder as he flew over to his house. As he was approaching, he saw that the lights were already on and that they were already inside. He floated down and into his house.

"How did you guys get in?!" Calliope was at the stove, already making tea, and Roxy was on the couch, reading one of John's magazines.

"I created a spare key. Do you really read these?"

"Yes I- what?! A spare?!" He shut the door behind him and walked in, standing besides Roxy. They looked up and placed the magazine back onto the coffee table.

"Okay, so, John. Now we need your help. You have something that we need."

"What?"

"Your, erm..." They kept awkward eye contact while pointing down towards his crotch.

"What!" His voice cracked, "Y-You want me to-"

"Just into this cup! Then we can get Calliope's DNA and mix it in." John felt... disappointment? What was he expecting, that he got to sleep with Roxy? No, Roxy was too good for that.

"Oh okay," he takes the cup. "So now I just-"

"Yeah just go-"

"-into the bathroom." He motioned to the door with his thumb.

"-yes into the bathroom." They clasped their hands together, as if to try and grab the awkwardness and hide it in their palms. Another awkward hum and a nod from Calliope made John turn towards the door and into the bathroom. He quickly shut and locked the door behind him, letting out a strangled breath.

He placed a hand over his beating heart and looked down at the cup in his hand. Was he really going to do this? I mean, its for a good cause! And a good friend, so. He had to do it, right?

He gulped and unzipped his pants. He had to get into the mood, so he closed his eyes, held himself, and began to think

He thought of cute short hair and beautiful long lashes. Wonderful eyes and semi-soft features. An adorable smile and kissable lips. Soft sweet skin and sharp teeth. John felt he was getting close. A hot smirk and alluring tongue. A raucous yet sexy moan. Long nails scratching with pleasure. He bit his lip and concentrated. Teeth on his skin. Tongue in his mouth. Hands on his neck. Terezi on his hips. He was over the edge. He was in complete bliss. He was finished.

He snapped back to reality and looked down at the cup. It was full about two thirds, so he cleaned himself up and fixed his attire. He awkward exited the bathroom and walked towards Roxy. He handed over the cup, complete embarrassment on his face. They took it and made a face that John couldn't quite recognize. They then turned and gave Calliope a look.

"Please don't do that."

"Yeah, of course, sorry. Its just..."

"Its a lot?"

"More than I expected. But hey we can totally work with this." They uncaptchalogued a separate cup and poured it into John's. It looked similar but it had streaks of red and green mixed in. Roxy grabbed a q-tip and began to swirl the two together.

"Is that even going to work?"

"I mean, idk but," they continued to mix, "I really want it to." Then it'll work, John thought, _it'll work._

"Okay! Done mixing. Now ima go and get pregnant." John choked at that, still unable to grasp the reality of the situation.

Roxy walked past him and into the bathroom, leaving just John and Calliope together. He stood and looked at his feet.

"i hope they have cUte little swirls."

He looked up, "what?"

"green swirls, on their cheeks? like mine."

"Oh, yeah, totally. Green is definitely the coolest outcome it can have." Calliope laughed and brought John a cup of tea. He took it and sat on the couch, Calliope besides him. He took a sip while looking at Calliope, who looked completely fine.

"What are you hoping it'll be?"

"i'm fine with whatever it is, bUt i woUld like a boy."

"Oh, a boy? Really?"

"yes, my brother left sUch a bad taste in my moUth that i wish to raise a boy who is better than that. i gUess to redeem the idea of boys for me." They laughed again.

"Yeah, hah, that makes sense actually."

"yes, i'm sUre that roxy feels the same as i." They took a sip of their tea. John smiled.

"I'm glad you two are happy together." Calliope looked at John and smiled back. 

Roxy came out of the bathroom, walking kind of funny.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Im ready to go home now."

"okay!" Calliope sat up, "it was nice chatting with yoU, john." Another smile.

He smiled back, "Yeah. It was."

And with that, the two were gone. He closed the door behind them and watched for a few seconds while they flew away. He turned and walked to his couch, sitting in thought. On one hand, he now has a cool team set and a baby on the way. On the other hand, what he thought he wanted wasn't what he truly wanted. Now he has to deal with that obvious realization, so he sat and thought- unmoving and uninterrupted- well into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I know this is weird but I'll explain it later I swear (╯︵╰,)


End file.
